<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JJ/Kiara One Shots by clockwork_fayz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205201">JJ/Kiara One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_fayz/pseuds/clockwork_fayz'>clockwork_fayz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot Collection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_fayz/pseuds/clockwork_fayz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's gonna be a long hiatus my friends, so let the one shots begin. More to come I promise!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ &amp; Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at the sound of her voice, shaking a little bit. She saw his lip bleeding, the bruise forming around his eye, the marks on his neck.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her suck in her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his head back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine Kie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her feet on gravel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, I said I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara, leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down beside him on the stoop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” his voice cracked. Yet he didn’t stop her from wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him into her chest. And even though the back of his mind was screaming that he should stay as far away as he could, he let himself sink in her perfume and her soft arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like hours but was mere minutes Kiara said, “Let’s go inside and get you cleaned up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly left her comfort but gladly took her outstretched hand that led him to the kitchen in John B’s house.  He leaned against the counter as she wetted a paper towel and cleaned the dirt off his face.  He watched her as her gaze wandered around his face, brushing ever so slightly over the bruises and cuts. Her finger grazed over his lip, swiping the blood off of it. JJ turned his head away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could move in with me,” she said, her eyes still trained on him though he was staring at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tolerate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ let out a small chuckle, a smile ghosting over Kiara’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away from her, heading to the back.  “You don’t have to stay Kie, I am just going to hang around here until my dad-” His voice trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shook his head. God he wanted her stay.  He was so tired, and he would give anything  to just lay on the couch with her in his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Go find Pope.  He’s probably looking for you,” he called over his shoulder.  He wandered into John B’s bedroom, looking at the window, tears threatening as waiting for the slam of the screen door.  Instead he felt arms wrap around him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t need me.  You do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed away from her.  “Fuck Kiara.  Just leave already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It almost broke him to see a flash of hurt across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving,” Kiara said, anger dripping her voice.  “So stop telling me to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” he masked his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know that if I leave you, you are going to get yourself shit-faced and do something stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to do that with or without you Kiara, and if you are going to be a bitch about it then you better leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like she could kill him. That was good, he told himself. “Did you seriously just call me a bitch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Cause you’re being one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh ok, sorry for coming to see if my friend is doing alright.  Guess caring for someone now makes you a bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s bullshit,” he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s bullshit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you care about me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck JJ? Of course I care about you. Who stays with you, even when you’re being an asshole?  Even when you are making dumb decisons, I’m right there-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-well stop! Stop being there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious right now?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! If you cared about me, you would stop doing this to me! You would stop torturing me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Torturing you how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you Kiara! I love you so fucking much and you go around macking around on everyone else and it’s killing me inside.”  His voice cracked, the yelling ceasing, a mere whisper of a voice coming out. “It’s killing me every time you are around Kiara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John B kissed me,” she said, her anger diminished, her fists coming unclenched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know I convinced him to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked him. I wanted to make you happy,” his eyes went shamefully to the floor. “Who would have guessed it was actually Pope who had the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up.  “Kiara I swear to fucking god this isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pope is my friend, I’m not going to do that to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I’m not with Pope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something snapped, and suddenly he had her in his arms, his mouth against hers. And it felt so much better than JJ had ever imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until later, when they lay on the couch, her nestled into him tracing patterns on his arm and his fingers were entangled in her hair that she asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really love me? You don’t just like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure it’s love,” he smiled at her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you make me happier than anything in the world. The sky shines brighter when you walk up to me.  You make me want to be a better person, Kie, and I’m a grade A asshole so that's gotta be love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled their intertwined hands and kissed his knuckles, before closing her eyes.  He pulled her closer, given in completely to Kiara. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 5 Times Kiara Stole JJ's Stuff +1 Time He Gave It to Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The title is like the entire summary lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ONE</b>
</p><p>“Is that my hat?”</p><p>Kiara grinned at JJ from the dock.  “Yeah it is.” </p><p>He reached out his hand and she grabbed it, jumping onto the boat. He held it one second longer than he should have, letting go before it could get awkward. </p><p>“Why do you have my hat?” he asked, trying to swipe at it.  She easily dodged him and made her way to the other side, sitting down on the ledge. </p><p>“You left it at the house,” she said. </p><p>“Yeah John B’s house.”</p><p>Kiara shrugged.  “Finders keepers.”</p><p>He gave her an annoyed look.  “You’re lucky you look good in it. Otherwise you’d be in the water right now.” </p><p>She smirked and started talking to Pope. </p><p>JJ’s eyes lingered on her just a bit longer. God she looked so hot in it. Maybe he should just get a new hat. </p><p> She met his gaze and for a second he thought they were having a moment, but then she flipped him off and the moment was ruined. </p><p>Later when they parted their separate ways, Kiara took the hat off of her head and put it on JJ.  </p><p>“Thanks for letting me borrow it,” she winked at him.  He couldn’t even make a retort before he was watching her walking away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>TWO </b>
</p><p>“Hey Kie how are-and that is my coffee.”</p><p>She hadn’t said a word, just walked up to the table that the boys were sitting at and grabbed the coffee out of JJ’s hand, sitting in the chair beside him before downing it. </p><p>“This is disgusting,” she finally said, before handing him back the empty cup. </p><p>“Well first of all it’s decaf, and second of all you owe me a dollar eighty-five.”</p><p>Kiara wrinkled her nose. “Why the hell are you getting decaf?”</p><p>“I’m trying to reduce my caffeination intake.”  </p><p>Kie snorted and turned to the other boys.  “So what’s the plan for today? Surfing?  Fishing?”</p><p>“Buying me more coffee,” JJ offered. </p><p>Kiara rolled her eyes.  “You don’t need coffee anyways.”</p><p>“But I really do Kie, how else am I supposed to keep up with you guys and your crazy shenanigans.” </p><p>“Shenanigans? Us?” Pope said, “I think that’s more along your line JJ.”</p><p>John B got up from the table.  “Come on, let’s go out on the water and we will see if ideas come to us.”</p><p>Pope nodded in agreement getting up while JJ stared at his empty cup longingly.”</p><p>“Thanks for the coffee,” Kiara said, bending down to kiss JJ on the cheek. “Next time remember I like regular with lots of cream.” </p><p>JJ got up acting huffy.  Damn she knew how to work him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>THREE</b>
</p><p>“You own five thousand pairs of sunglasses, why do you need mine?”</p><p>Kiara looked up from the book she was reading while lounging on the hammock. </p><p>“You broke mine.”</p><p>JJ looked at her exasperated.  “Are you still not over that? I didn’t see them on the seat!”</p><p>“Well your big ass broke mine, so it’s only right that I get to use yours.”</p><p>“Oh you’ve been staring at my butt huh?” JJ smirked. </p><p>Kiara gave a little laugh. “I don’t need to, we all know you are a huge ass.”</p><p>JJ gave a mock look of shock.  He ran to jump on the hammock with her.</p><p>“JJ no!!!!” </p><p>He stopped at the last seconds so he could turn around and sit on her.  She shrieked as the hammock started to flip backwards at his weight.  He tried to catch himself but he found himself landing on top of Kiara on the ground.</p><p>“Dammit JJ!” Ki laughed, “Now I lost what page I was on!”</p><p>“You deserve it for calling me an ass!” he grinned, pushing himself up on his hands. He paused for a second, just for a second as he enjoyed this moment with her.</p><p>“What the hell are you two doing?” they heard Pope say, walking up to the two of them.  JJ scrambled off of her. </p><p>“JJ was getting revenge at me for stealing his sunglasses,” Kiara said.</p><p>She stuck her hand out and JJ helped her to her feet.  </p><p>She started to walk away, calling over her shoulder, “But he’s just jealous that I look better in them!” </p><p>And well, JJ couldn’t argue with that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FOUR</b>
</p><p>“Hey JJ, can I use your phone? Sure Kie, I am sooo glad you asked instead of just taking it.”</p><p>Kiara didn’t even look up from where she was laying on the couch.  “I left mine at home.”</p><p>JJ sat down at her feet.    </p><p>“How did you even get into it?”</p><p>“Your password is one, two, three, four JJ.”</p><p>“I wanted something I could remember! What was so urgent you needed my phone?”</p><p>Kiara sat up twisting her body so that JJ could see.</p><p>“Sarah told me that Zac Efron had posted a new photo from when he played Ted Bundy and he looks creepily attractive.” </p><p>JJ took his phone from her, staring at the picture. “Damn, she’s not wrong.”</p><p>“Right?” Kie said, snatching the phone out his hand.  “I would let him murder me any day.”</p><p>“Jesus Kie, that’s disturbing.”</p><p>“Zac! Not Ted Bundy.  He was gross.” </p><p>Kiara laid her head against JJ, continuing to scroll through Zac Efron’s photos.”</p><p>He sighed in content.  “Can I have my phone back?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>FIVE</b>
</p><p>“Dude, is Kiara wearing your shirt?”</p><p>JJ turned around so fast at Pope’s words that he almost pulled a muscle in his neck.</p><p>“Did you guys hook up or something?”</p><p>“What? No, I-” </p><p>For once JJ was a loss for words.  Because here was his dream girl, walking towards him in shorts and one of his cutoffs. It was way too big on her, but she looked damn good as it swayed along with her stride, her bikini top peeking through the large arm holes. </p><p>“Hey boys,” Kiara greeted them. “Where is John B?”</p><p>“I think with Sarah,” Pope said, trying to conceal his laughter at JJ, “probably making out somewhere. I’m going to get a drink. Want one?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good,” Kie replied. “JJ?  You good?”</p><p>“Huh?  Oh yeah. No you go ahead.”</p><p>Pope raised his eyebrows.  “JJ Maybank turning down a drink, what has happened.” JJ glared at him as he walked away.</p><p>“That does seem unlike you,” Kiara said. </p><p>“Why are you wearing my shirt?” </p><p>She shrugged. “It’s comfy.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, let me correct that to where did you get my shirt?”</p><p>Kiara smirked.  “Oh don’t be a baby, you left it in my car.” </p><p>“So you decided to wear it?”</p><p>“I think it looks good on me.”</p><p>“Well no shit it looks good on you, you look fucking hot but people are thinking we hooked up or something.”</p><p>Kiara tilted her head. “And that’s a bad thing?”</p><p>JJ’s mouth fell open but no words came out. </p><p>“Come on J, I wanna dance,” she said, grabbing his hand.  He followed her like the puppy in love he was. </p><p>She led them right in the bulk of the people, letting go of his hand. His hands automatically went to her waist, and she pushed her back against him, moving her body with the rhythm of the music. He didn’t know whether his heart was pounding because they were right by the speakers or because the hottest girl in town was against him and she was wearing his shirt. </p><p>He was pretty sure he had died. </p><p>He leaned his chin against her shoulder, taking in every bit of her that he could. She pulled slightly and he let go of her instantly, thinking that he had royally screwed up.  But instead she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands were on her waist once again. </p><p>She was staring into his eyes, a small smile on her face. </p><p>“You really think I look sexy in this shirt?”</p><p>“You always look sexy, but especially sexy in my shirt.” </p><p>Kiara’s eyes flicked to his lips.  Before she could make a move he blurted, “Are you drunk?” </p><p>She cocked an eyebrow. “I literally just got here JJ.”</p><p>“Then why are you acting like you're suddenly into me?”</p><p>Kiara’s hands dropped off his neck and she turned to walk away.</p><p>“Fuck, Kie that came out wrong!” </p><p>She ignored him and pushed through the people back on to the open beach.</p><p>“Kie! Kiara wait! Kie!”</p><p>She stopped in her tracks, turning around and grabbing JJ’s face to kiss him.  By the time he had overcome the shock, she had pulled away and turned to storm off again. </p><p>“Oh my god Kiara, will you stop jesus christ! At least let me show you I can kiss better than that!” He ran after and she started to run letting out a laugh.  He caught her waist and swung her, her playfully hitting him while laughing.  JJ tripped and they most ungracefully fell in the sand. </p><p>“Ki,” JJ’s voice got serious.  “I didn’t mean to offend you.  But I’ve been flirting with you for years and you’ve never flirted back until tonight.”</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“Uhm-am I stupid?”</p><p>“Why do you think I steal your stuff all the time?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we were in second grade.”</p><p>She smacked before leaning towards him again. </p><p>“JJ.  Can you kiss me now?”</p><p>His answer was reaching for her, making sure this was the best damn kiss she would ever have.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>+One</b>
</p><p>“This is for you.”</p><p>Kiara looked at him surprised.  They were sitting on the edge of the dock, feet dangling in the water while the sun set over the marsh.  JJ had told her to meet him there at exactly 8:30.  She had no idea what he was planning, but presents were not usually his thing. </p><p>She took the box from him and gave him a skeptical look. </p><p>“What is this for?”</p><p>“For our four month anniversary.”</p><p>“It is not.”</p><p>“You’re right I have no idea how long we’ve been dating. Open it.”</p><p>She took off the lid to reveal a twine bracelet with a shell on it. </p><p>“Ok before you think that I got this at some tourist gift shop, it was my mom’s-”</p><p>“Oh J-”</p><p>“No stop! And I want you to have it. The shell is supposed to represent love or some shit.  And I do. Love you Kie.”</p><p>Kiara put her hand to his cheek and kissed him gently.  </p><p>“I love you too JJ.  Now help me put it on.”</p><p>He took the bracelet from her and tied it on her wrist.  </p><p>She knew that it was never going to come off. </p><p>“Now,” JJ said, leaning on her shoulder.  “I have a very important question to ask you. Have you seen my blue hoodie?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave kudos if you like this and want me to write more AND COMMENT IF YOU HAVE ANY ONE SHOTS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Anger and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This request was by Bluedove: "JJ shouts I love you during a fight" and I also included strawberrysandtea 13's of "protective JJ".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alludes to sex but is not actually smut because I can't write smut I am sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starting in the early summer, fairs all around the country would start to pop up, and the Outer Banks were no exception.  In early june the tents and rides would go up and the Kooks would spend all week among the tourists enjoying themselves at the fairground.  The Pogues would show up occasionally, but with wristbands for rides being $25 a pop not to mention the outrageous prices for food they didn’t participate much in the festivities instead opting to party at the campground. </p><p>However, since it was a beautiful night, Sarah was dying to go on the ferris wheel and convinced the rest of the pogues to go with her with the promise of funnel cake. </p><p>“I hate how fairs smell,” Pope wrinkled his nose.  “It’s like popcorn and...vomit.”</p><p>Kiara rolled her eyes. “Stop being such a baby Pope.”  Pope gave her a sideways glare.</p><p>JJ was walking in between the two of them, on edge. The fair was always crawling with Kooks and their children who had prize winning bunnies or were high as kites.  There was no inbetween.</p><p>As the Kie and Pope continued to argue, JJ noticed that some tourists were staring at Kiara.  He really couldn’t blame them because she was wearing her ripped jean shorts, her dark purple swim top with a sheer white crop top over it and of course looked hot as hell, but the fact that their eyes were on her made him very irritated.  </p><p>He shot dagger eyes in their direction before swinging his arm up around her shoulders. </p><p>“Give Pope a break Kie, you know that he’s  just mad because the smell reminds him of his grandmother.” </p><p>Kiara laughed, not even noticing that JJ’s arm was one of protection and not a gesture from a friend. </p><p>Sarah bought two funnel cakes and the gang settled at a picnic table in front of the carnival games. </p><p>“I bet I can beat you at the water gun race,” Sarah smiled mischievously at John B, wiggling the spare change from the funnel cakes in her hand. </p><p>“Oh you are so on,” John smiled back and the two got up and ran over to the stall. JJ watched as they settled onto stools next to the same guys that were eyeing Kiara earlier.  One of them looked at Sarah appreciatively but quickly looked away as John B glared in their direction. </p><p>“This is the best thing on earth, for real,” Kiara said as she licked powdered sugar off her fingers. </p><p>“Ew, you're not going to touch the funnel cake with those fingers,” JJ  joked. Kiara looked him in the eye as she sucked her finger, pulled it out with a pop and reached for another piece. </p><p>JJ gave a mock look of disgust. “Great, now the rest of us get your germs.”</p><p>“You love my germs,” she snickered. </p><p>“That is so gross Kie,” Pope said, grabbing another piece.  “Looks like they both lost,” he nodded towards the stall.  They turned to see a big stuffed tiger being handed to one of the tourist dudes. To all their dismay, he turned and headed towards them. </p><p>“Hey beautiful,” said the guy to Kie, “I’ll give you this tiger if you come join us. I might even treat you to some rides.”</p><p>JJ immediately stood up, standing in between him and Kie.  </p><p>“Thanks, I think she’s good.  We will still take the tiger though,” he said as he snatched the stuffed animal out of the guy’s hand. </p><p>The guy sized JJ up. “I don’t think I was talking to you.” </p><p>“You better get outta here before-” JJ started before Kie put her hand on JJ’s shoulder. </p><p>“JJ chill.” She turned to the guy.  “Thanks for the tiger.  I think I’ll stay with my crew.” She took the tiger out of JJ’s hand and motioned for her boys to follow her. Pope grabbed the rest of the funnel cake and walked past the tourists, Kiara leading them away.  </p><p>JJ turned to Kiara.  “I could have won you something.”</p><p>Kiara rolled her eyes.  “I don’t want a stupid stuff animal J, and you don’t even have the money.”  She saw a little girl that lived down by Pope’s store and approached her. “Hey sweetie, do you want this?” The little girl’s eyes lit up.  </p><p>“That was sweet Kie,” Pope said, “Hey look there is John B and Sarah.” </p><p>Sarah held up some tickets in her hand.  “Ferris Wheel anyone?” </p><p>“Oh hell yeah,” JJ said, grabbing them out of her hand. “Then I can look down on all the people that usually look down on me. Kie?  Wanna join me.”</p><p>“I think I’ll pass,” Kiara said, “You guys have fun.” </p><p>JJ tried to hide his disappointment. </p><p>“Looks like you get to ride with me,” Pope said, swinging his arm around JJ’s shoulders.  “But if you try to make a move I’m jumping.”</p><p>“No promises,” JJ smirked back, giving one last glance at Kie making her way over to the bench.</p><p>As the duo went around the ferris wheel, Pope and JJ would pose for Kiara. Making kissy faces, peace signs, being their ever goofy selves. Then as they came back into view of Kie, JJ’s face fell.  The guy from the carnival games earlier was standing next to her.  She had her arms crossed, glaring at them.  </p><p>“You have got to be kidding me,” JJ muttered under his breath. He cursed the stupid ferris wheel for moving her out of view, and he tried to get the lap bar to move. </p><p>“JJ what are you trying to do?” Pope said, alarmed. </p><p>“What does it look like I’m doing, I’m trying to get out of here,” he angrily said jiggling the bar. Kie came into view again and the guy was closer to her, Kiara looking uncomfortable as she said something JJ couldn’t hear.  </p><p>“Hey! Can I get off here?  I think I’m going to throw up!” JJ shouted to the ride operator.  The operator’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“Don’t do that hold on,” the guy shouted back.  JJ and Pop went around one more time before they came to a hult. </p><p>“Thanks dude, hurry please.” </p><p>As soon as the bar was up JJ was racing down the ramp to get to Kiara.  Her voice was dripping with attitude as he heard her say, “Yeah I don’t think so.” </p><p>“This guy bothering you Kie?” </p><p>Kiara glanced over at him. “I got it JJ.”</p><p>JJ ignored her, staring down the guy.  “I didn’t know this fair had clowns.” </p><p>The guy clenched his jaw. His buddies took a step near JJ. </p><p>“You really want to go there bro?”</p><p>JJ stood his ground.  “You better head back to the circus now, they are probably missing you.”</p><p>“JJ come on,” Kiara said, trying to get in between the two, but JJ put up his arm preventing her from coming near. </p><p>JJ stood his ground.  “You better head back to the circus now, they are probably missing you.”</p><p>The guy was clearly larger than JJ, and balled up his fist like he was going to throw a punch before unclenching it.  “Whatever bro, your swamp bitch girlfriend isn’t as hot when she opens her mouth anyways.”</p><p>Anger soared through JJ as he punched the guy in the nose.  Blood started gushing forward onto to JJ’s fist.  He was aware of Kiara shouting his name before he was grabbed by one of the goons and punched in the stomach.  His breath left him, leaving him no time to brace for the next punch.  </p><p>“I THINK HE BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!” the scumbag was shouting.  From the ferris wheel Sarah was screaming, John B shouting for them to be let off while Pope was shaking his own bar up and down trying to get it to release. </p><p>“Stop it!” Kiara was shouting, trying to push them off JJ.  They let him go and JJ took a breath in before going back to punch the guy who was hitting him.  </p><p>“JJ STOP!” Kiara shouted, trying to pull him back, but the other guy pushed her out of the way.  </p><p>Security was running towards them, Kie shouted, “JJ GO!” </p><p>By now John B and Sarah were off the ferris wheel, running towards JJ whose lip was bleeding and felt like his ribs were cracked. The two each put an arm around him, helping him limp off while Pope stayed with Kiara.  JJ could hear Kiara say, “These boys were harassing me sir, please I’m scared.” Good girl, JJ thought, play to the security’s emotions. </p><p>They made it to Sarah’s car JJ slumped in the backseat, Sarah sitting beside him.  </p><p>“John B do you have a med kit at your house?” she said, eyeing JJ’s mouth. John B glanced backwards in the mirror at his girlfriend. </p><p>“I have paper towels and water.” </p><p>Sarah rolled her eyes, and started pressing on JJ’s chest.  “Tell me if it hurts.” </p><p>“Everything hurts.”</p><p>“Tell me if it hurts worse.” JJ stayed quiet, only slightly wincing as she poked the sensitive area where bruises were already forming to match the ones he already had. </p><p>“I don’t think anything is broken,” Sarah said with a small smile. “We can take care of the lip when we get to John B’s.” </p><p>The two helped JJ out of the car and to John B’s couch.  JJ groaned as he lay down. Sarah went and got some wet paper towels to clean the cut on his lip. John B sat down beside him on the couch. </p><p>“So what happened?” John B asked. </p><p>“They were insulting Kie.”</p><p>Sarah and John B exchanged glances.  “They were?” Sarah asked. </p><p>“Yeah. After she refused their advances.”</p><p>John B nodded.  “Kie is going to be so pissed.”</p><p>JJ sighed.  He knew as much from the look on her face when he left. “No one tell her where I am.”</p><p>Sarah laughed.  “I’ll get you some water.”  As Sarah left the room, John B gave JJ a knowing look. </p><p>“Jealous again?”</p><p>“Just a little.” </p><p>“Things would be a lot easier if you just told her how you felt dude.”</p><p>“Would it?  Or would it drive a riff in between our friendship. I suppose it is my turn to try and make a move on her.”</p><p>“It’s different with you.  I was being stupid.  Pope was blind.  You are the real deal.” </p><p>JJ ran his fingers through his hair, “I’m sure she’ll see it that way.</p><p>“Hey John B,” Sarah said, coming out of the kitchen, “ I think we better go because Kie is coming up the driveway and she looks like she’s out for blood.” </p><p>John B’s eyes widened and patted JJ on the shoulder.  “Good luck bro.”</p><p>JJ started to protest but the two were already running to the back door.  He heard the back door slam just as the front one flew open. JJ hadn’t seen Kiara this mad since they left her on the boat with Sarah. </p><p>“Hey Kie-”</p><p>“Shut up!”.</p><p>For once in his life he did. </p><p>“What the actual FUCK did you think you were doing?”</p><p>“I was defending you.”</p><p>“Defending me?  How the hell were you defending me?”</p><p>“The guy was hitting on you and you looked uncomfortable, so I stepped in.”</p><p>“I could have handled it by myself, thank you very much.”</p><p>JJ rolled his eyes.  “Oh yeah, you were handling it so well.”</p><p>“What is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>JJ struggled to his feet.  “It means that you are not as strong as you think you are Kiara.”</p><p>If he thought she was angry before, he was about to see a whole other level as he could almost see her whole body stiffen with rage. It should have been a warning to stop, but JJ was never good at controlling his mouth. </p><p>“You think you’re all badass and able to handle things until shit starts going down and you need rescued.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you just said that.” </p><p>“The truth?”</p><p>“You better shut the fuck up real soon before I blacken your other eye.” </p><p>JJ threw up his hands.  “There we go again! But just like the fair, you won’t do shit to stand up for yourself.”</p><p>“I was doing just fine JJ.”</p><p>“Were you? Because I didn’t see them backing away from you..”</p><p>Kiara took a step closer to him, her voice rising to shouting volume. “What is YOUR PROBLEM?” </p><p>“MY PROBLEM IS YOU.”</p><p>“I’M SORRY, LET ME JUST LEAVE THEN,” she screamed.</p><p>JJ moved in front of her as she tried to walk away. “DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE KIARA.  YOU OWE IT TO ME TO STAY.”</p><p>“I DON’T OWE YOU SHIT.”</p><p>“YOU HAD ME FREAKING OUT ON THAT FERRIS WHEEL, SEEING THEM GET CLOSER TO YOU.”</p><p>“WHY DO YOU CARE.” </p><p>“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT.”</p><p>“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT JJ?”</p><p>“OH SHUT UP KIE, I ALREADY KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY! YOU ARE GOING TO SAY THAT I AM JUST INFATUATED LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE TELLING GUYS, BECAUSE I REALLY FUCKING LOVE YOU.  I THINK ABOUT YOU NON-STOP AND I CARE ABOUT YOUR WELL BEING MORE THAN MY OWN AND I CAN’T EVEN LOOK AT OTHER GIRLS BECAUSE ALL I CAN DO IS THINK OF YOU. BUT YOU DON’T CARE THAT I LOVE YOU, YOU JUST GO OFF LETTING CREEPS THINKING THEY HAVE A CHANCE.  AND I DON’T KNOW MAYBE THEY, THOUGH I HOPE YOU HAVE BETTER STANDARDS THEN SOMEONE WHO CALLS YOU A LOWLIFE BITCH.” </p><p>With rage in her eyes, Kiara brought her hand up to his face and slapped him hard.  He looked up angry, ready to yell back at her but she cut him off by grabbing his head and smashing her lips to his. He reacted instantaneously, grabbing her back and roughly pulling her against him. </p><p>Her hands went to his shirt and she tugged it, JJ complying by stepping away from her for a second so he could pull it off before coming  back to her like a magnet. He started kissing her neck as she gripped his hair.  His hand went to the swimsuit top string and he struggled to untie the knots.</p><p>“Will you hurry up?” she snapped.  He bit her neck in retaliation causing her to pull on his hair.  With her top finally discarded, he was hoping he could pick her up, but swiftly realized that he was too sore to do so.  She started walking backwards until she hit the couch and fell down with him on top of her.  </p><p>His lips were on hers and he felt that she was going to make his already cut lip worse. </p><p>“Be gentle, I'm wounded, “he hissed pulling away.  </p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Ok.” </p><p>Both of their movements started out anger before slowly diminishing. He couldn’t get enough of her beautiful body in his arms.  He thought to himself that she had now ruined everyone for him.  </p><p>Afterwards, Kie got up putting on her clothes. JJ slowly started to do the same, anger all gone and filled with regret.  Regret that this moment was ending. </p><p>Kiara paused and looked at him as she pulled up her jean shorts. </p><p>“You really think you love me?”</p><p>JJ slowly nodded.  “Yeah.  I know I do.  Do you think you could love me?”</p><p>Kiara gave him a slight smile.  “I think it’s a possibility.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment below what you thought of the story!  I will be writing more (really) soon, stay tuned, send me prompts and validation!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Secret Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara wants to keep the fact that her and JJ are dating a secret for now.  But of course it's killing JJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks Pitu26 for the rec! I am writing about Kiara dancing with a guy and JJ getting jealous right now, so look for that coming soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiara was in the kitchen at her family’s restaurant when she heard a familiar voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this tap water?  With only three ice cubes?  This is outrageous! Let me speak to your manager!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile came to Kiara’s face as she pushed the door open to the dining room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got this Darlene. I am the manager, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ hit the table.  “When I asked for water, I was expecting Voss.  But that lady brought me tap! With only three ice cubes! If I am drinking tap water, at least half the glass should be full of ice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course sir, I am so sorry.  Let me get you some more ice.” Kiara grabbed his glass and abandoned it on the counter when she walked by. She went to the ice machine, grabbing a few cubes and went the long way around so she could come up from behind JJ’s table. She snuck up behind him and in one swift movement stuck the cubes down the back of his shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ yelped and hopped up trying to wriggle the ice cubes out of his shirt onto the floor. Kiara keeled over laughing.  “Is that enough sir?” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ice cubes clattered to the ground and JJ lunged at Kiara.  She shrieked, as he grabbed her waist and almost made her hit a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They paused to see Kiara’s dad frowning at her from the kitchen door.  “You and your boyfriend get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie grinned, taking JJ’s hand and leading him out of the restaurant, shouting over her shoulder, “Bye dad!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so going to get you back for that,” JJ teased, as they walked hand in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you deserved for giving Darlene a hard time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She really needs to learn her water to ice ratio! We are meeting the rest of the pogues at John B’s dock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Kie replied, letting go of his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ groaned.  “Can’t we tell them yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why I don’t want to tell them, I don’t want everyone thinking I’m a slut, jumping from guy to guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But our friends Kie?  They won’t think that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pope might think that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ slung his arm around her shoulders. “I’d like to think that Pope is a better person than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie nodded but still shrugged his arm off. JJ frowned.  As they reached her car, JJ grabbed Kiara by the shoulders and pushed her up against the door so he could kiss her.  Her surprise quickly turned to familiarity and she sank into it. She pulled away, breathless.  “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to spend the next four hours not kissing you. I had to get it out of my system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie laughed, pushing him off. As they drove away, JJ couldn’t keep his eyes off of her.  He didn’t know how much longer he could take this.  It wasn’t the lying to his friends part that bothered him.  No, it was the wanting to constantly be holding her and not being able to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled up to John B’s house, they could see that him, Sarah, and Pope were already on the boat.  JJ turned to Kiara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more please,” he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made sure that no one was paying attention before giving him a quick peck.  JJ started to pout but she just rolled her eyes and got out of the car.  At the sound of the door slam, Sarah looked up and waved at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ hopped in the boat first and extended his hand to Kiara. She took it, stepping in and settling alongside Sarah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, what took you so long?” John B asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was harassing the waitresses,” Kiara piped up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You included?” said Pope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When isn’t he harassing me,” Kiara winked at JJ.  JJ blew a kiss to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B slipped into the driver’s seat and started the engine. They drove off through the marsh to their favorite place to go swimming.  JJ tried to keep his eyes off her, but he found himself more than once staring at his gorgeous secret girlfriend. She was brushing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes to no avail as the wind just blew it back in into her face.  She was laughing at something Sarah said.  JJ loved her laugh. The way that her eyes would light up.  God he was so in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat slowed down as they reached the swimming hole.  Kiara stood up taking off her shorts and dove off the boat.  JJ quickly followed her into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie screamed as JJ swam after her, grabbing onto her leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John B! I need help!” she shouted.  There was the sound of a splash and soon JJ felt his best friend jumping on his back.  He went under and let go of Kie, her kicking away laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When JJ surfaced again he saw Kiara sitting on the ladder up to the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back under.  Kiara watched warily, knowing her boyfriend was going to try and scare her.  Sure enough she let out a loud screech as she was pulled into the water by her ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ass!” she splashed him when he rose out of the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ reached for her hips and started to pull her to him “That’s what you get for pouring ice down my shirt.”  She let a grin slip before giving him the look.  He sighed and let go reluctantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna play 500?” Pope asked, holding up a football. JJ raised his eyebrow at Kiara, knowing this was the perfect excuse to put his hands on her.  Pogues were aggressive when it came to 500. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, Sarah was lying in the front of the boat soaking in the sun.  John B and Pope were tossing the football back and forth.  JJ relaxed with a can of beer in his hand watching Kiara as she climbed up on the edge of the boat with her own drink in hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ cupped his hands and spoke into it. “And now, the amazing Kiara will walk the tightrope above a pool of sharks! OoooOooh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara stuck her arms out and walked across the edge of the back of the boat.  She pretended that she was trying to keep balance, although there was plenty of room for her to walk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing performance, but can she do it with her eyes closed?” Kiara laughed and covered her eyes with her hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only for a few seconds that she had covered her eyes, but the football left John B’s hands and it sailed past Pope hitting Kiara square in the side.  Her arms flew out as she lost her balance.  JJ seemed to watch in slow motion as she fell off the back of the boat where the propeller was.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara!” he shouted, hopping up and running to the back of the boat.  She surfaced with a look of pain on her face.  JJ jumped into the water instantly, and swam to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and winced as she said, “I think I cut my leg on the propeller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her arm and helped her swim to the ladder even though she really didn’t need the help.  He let her climb up first, grimacing when her leg came out of the water and there was blood running down it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, all of the pogues were back on the boat crowding around Kiara. Sarah grabbed a bottle of water and was pouring it on the leg so they could see how big the cut was. JJ was holding onto her hand, him squeezing it harder than she was as the water revealed a two inch long slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit we got to get you to a doctor,” JJ said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine J,” Kie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need stitches!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should bring you in just in case,” Sarah said, “John B?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B went and started the boat to head back to town while Sarah asked for something to put pressure on the cut with.  JJ grabbed his shirt and gave it to her. Kie laid her head on JJ’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feeling ok?” he asked her, his voice dripping with concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.  My tightrope career is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ smiled and wanted nothing more to kiss her head and whisper that everything was ok. But he didn’t want to upset Kie even more by revealing their secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the gang pulled into the harbour, JJ helped Kiara to her feet and between him and Sarah got her into Sarah’s car.  JJ and Pope sat in the back with Kiara, JJ still putting pressure on the cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They piled into the doctor’s clinic to the dismay of the secretary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s  injured?”  the lady asked. Kie raised a hand off JJ’s shoulder. “Only one of you can stay with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah?” JJ asked, ready to take his arm off her, but Sarah shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re her boyfriend, you should stay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s eyes went wide looking at Kiara, but she was just as shocked as she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren't…” Kie started, but Pope cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, we all know. You guys aren’t exactly subtle. I saw you guys making out in Kie’s car last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B nodded. “JJ has been acting weirder than normal around you Kie, it was obvious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t worry, we are happy for you,” Sarah added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s shock wore off and turned to anger. “You mean I could have been kissing her this whole time?!? Dammit!” He pulled Kie in and gave her a long kiss, forgetting why they were there until the secretary cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to check in or not?” the lady asked annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” JJ said, his eyes not leaving Kie’s. “My girlfriend needs someone to look at her leg.  Damn that feels great to say.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on this story?  Ideas for new ones?  I am bored out of my mind, so please comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dancing with a Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ tries to get his mind of Kiara dancing with someone else, but it doesn't go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ downed another cup of beer as he walked along the surf with Pope. He was feeling pretty shitty tonight and the party atmosphere was not helping.  Maybe it was because he had forgotten to mow the lawn yesterday so his dad beat the shit of him this morning. Maybe it was because some kook had tripped him when he was bussing tables today.  Maybe it was because Kiara had waved him off earlier when she was talking to some girls from school. Whatever it was, JJ was irritated and tipsy and wished it was just him and his friends chilling around a fire instead of the kegger.</p><p>JJ settled down on a log, vaguely aware of the girl who sat down beside him.  She was flirting with him probably, he thought, the way that she was biting her lip like that.  She wouldn’t be bad to use to take his mind off things. His eyes drifted passed her, settling immediately on the familiar curves and wavy hair. </p><p>A guy was gripping her hips. The dude was shitty at dancing with her.  His movements were not in rhythm with her at all. Idiot.  JJ could show him how it’s done. </p><p>“Hey you wanna dance?” he interrupted the blonde.  If she noticed that JJ had not heard a word she had been saying, she didn’t seem put off by it. Instead she got up eagerly, taking his hand as he led her to where everyone else was dancing.  </p><p>He made sure that Kiara could see him as he stopped. It was almost automatic what JJ did next.  </p><p>Tuck a strand of hair behind the mystery girl’s ear, letting his hand drift down her back until settling on her waist.  </p><p>Pull her closer to him, moving to the rhythm as her arms drape around his neck. Keep eye contact, a flirty smile on his face.  </p><p>Too much eye contact, he couldn’t look at Kie without the girl noticing. Spin her so her back is against his chest and she can grind on him. Keep moving against her, move his head next to hers acting like he’s only into her.  She won’t know he’s watching someone else. </p><p>JJ caught  Kiara’s eye.  She almost looks pissed off before she looked away, her eyes closing as she leaned back on the guy.  Her eyes opened meeting JJ’s again, daring him to make a move.  </p><p>So she wants to play that kind of game JJ thought. He trailed one hand up the girl’s leg, feeling her respond to his every move.  </p><p>Kiara was staring at them with daggers in her eyes. Her hand went up to her hair, running her fingers painfully slow through the waves as JJ’s stomach dropped. He might as well have stopped  breathing as she brushed her fingers down her neck and then her chest; her gaze never leaving JJ’s.  </p><p>JJ tried to hide his anger by turning his head to the girl’s neck, lips ghosting her neck, whispering the lyrics to the song. </p><p>Kiara rolled her eyes and then rolled her hips backwards.  The guy looked like he was enjoying it a little too much, JJ thought.  What a prick. </p><p>JJ grinded himself on the girl in a slow, methodic rhythm. She was responding to him like crazy.  But when JJ looked up Kiara, it seemed, was over the game. </p><p>Kiara twisted herself in the guy’s arms so was no longer facing JJ.  She slipped her arms around his shoulders, her chest centimeters from his.  The guy’s hands slipped down her back, settling on her ass.  JJ suddenly felt very sober.  </p><p>He let go of the girl, ignoring her confusion as he stepped past her muttering a terrible excuse.  He pushed through a few people before he was in front of them.  He had his hand on Kiara’s shoulder before the pair noticed he was there.  </p><p>“Alright bro, why don’t you get your filthy hands off of the lady,” JJ said, pulling Kiara out of the guy’s grasp.  </p><p>The guy looked at JJ amused. “And who the fuck are you?”</p><p>“Her best friend. Go find some other chick to grind up on tonight.”</p><p>The guy looked between JJ and Kiara who was two seconds away from socking JJ in the mouth. “Not worth it,” he shook his head, and walked away. </p><p>JJ didn’t even look at Kiara as he turned to make his way back to the water. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through him, but he felt like he needed to cool off. He was aware that Kiara was following him.  He was always aware of where she was. </p><p>He ignored her shouting his name and kept walking until he was a good 100 meters away from the crowd and his feet were in the water. </p><p>“JJ.  What the fuck are you doing?”</p><p>“Getting my feet wet.”</p><p>“What the fuck did you think you were doing?  Are you just trying to be an asshole tonight?”</p><p>“I’m sure that he found someone else no problem.”</p><p>Kiara grabbed his shoulder and forcefully spun him around.  </p><p>“What is your problem JJ?  I was having a good time until you decided to fucking stalk me and ruin my chances to get laid tonight! Why do you always have to ruin everything you fucking drunk shithead!” </p><p>Each word hurt JJ even more than the punching he got from his dad this morning. </p><p>“You can do so much better than that douche Kie.”</p><p>Kiara let out a noise of frustration.  Her hands went to JJ’s chest, shoving him, not hard but enough that JJ had to to take a step back to balance himself.  His whole body winced. </p><p>Kiara’s mouth fell slightly open, realization coming over her.  She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. </p><p>“JJ take off your shirt.” </p><p>“Jesus Kie, take me to dinner first.”</p><p>“JJ take off your fucking shirt now.” </p><p>He watched her as he took off the cutoff, pain washing over her face as the bruises appeared in the glow of the moon. He watched her as she approached closer to him, touching the bruises with the tips of her fingers and electricity shot through him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her head going in the crook of his neck.  He let his hands go around her waist as a single tear slipped down his cheek. </p><p>“You need to tell me when you're hurting,” she said, kissing his shoulder so light that he almost thought he imagined it. </p><p>“Why?” he said, his voice broken.  “Why do you care?” </p><p>She pulled back in his arms and met his gaze.  </p><p>“Cause I love you JJ.”</p><p>His heart stopped for a beat.  </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I love you JJ. Don’t you see that?”</p><p>He thought that this couldn’t be right. Yet her words seemed so sincere. And she was still holding onto him. </p><p>“As in...a friend love?</p><p>She slowly shook her head, a tear slipping down her face. </p><p>“As in real love?”</p><p>Kiara was shaking as she nodded.  Or maybe it was JJ shaking.  It didn’t matter.  Here was this girl whom he had loved since the first time he heard her rant about plastic in the ocean.  Here was this girl that drove him to his wit’s end just to bring him back with a laugh.  Here was this girl that said she loved him. </p><p>“Can I kiss you Kiara?”</p><p>She answered by pressing her lips to his.  And it was like the whole world had faded away from them. Gone was the party.  Gone were the people, watching from the beach.  Gone was their friends, hollering at the two of them.  Gone was the pain that JJ felt on his ribs.  </p><p>It was just the two of them in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the requests! Another chapter coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Keeping a Secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ and Kiara are keeping the secret that they are together.  They are not very good at it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiara had taken off her tank top and was laying out on the boat when John B made the remark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it looks like someone had fun last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara opened her eyes, turning her head to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell you talkin ‘bout Jonathan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked at her.  “Surprised you can’t feel that on your collar bone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara’s hand flew up to just below her neck where she felt a dull pain.  Pope and John B were watching her with amusement. JJ was staring at the boat’s floor trying to stifle a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara shrugged it off. “Actually I had a great time thanks.  How was your hand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ burst out laughing, John B looking at her with mock hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a very beautiful girlfriend that kept me company, thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Kiara fired back, “Sarah snapped me last night from her cousin’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh she’s got you bro,” JJ said, earning a knock in the head from John B. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up JJ, like you have any room to talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually for your information,” JJ stood up, “I had great sex last night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope snorted.  “With who? That horny chick from last saturday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ could feel Kiara’s glare without looking over at her.  He instantly regretted bragging to the boys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I never even kissed her, she was all over me,” JJ stressed.  “Someone WAY hotter than that. You don’t know her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys rolled their eyes, figuring JJ was lying and moving onto a new topic.  When JJ glanced back at Kiara, she had her eyes closed again but he could tell she was pissed by her body language.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, it was getting sweltering hot and JJ pulled off his tank top, tired of the sweaty material clinging to his skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope whistled. “Damn JJ, you weren’t lying, Who was this girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ suddenly made the connection of why his back hurt so bad this morning.  He glanced over to Kiara who was sitting up on her elbows now, checking out the damage that they were talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Told you guys, you don’t know her. But she was amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara let out a little chuckle before laying back down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we were the only ones not to get laid last night,” John B sighed looking at Pope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said I didn’t get laid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the boat pulled back into the dock at John B’s house, JJ headed straight up to the house to get a drink.  As he was bending over looking in the fridge, he could feel someone’s eyes on the back of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Admiring your handy work?” he asked, turning to see Kiara leaning against the door.  She gave a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help that.  But yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shrugged, walking up to her and snaking his hands around her waist.  He bent his head down and kissed the bruise he had made last night lightly.  Kiara’s breath hitched but pushed him away as they heard the shouts from the other boys outside.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ pouted before saying, “John B is going to be out with Sarah on Thursday so we will have the house to ourselves. What do you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask the chick from last Saturday?” Kiara replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, I didn’t flirt with her, she was flirting with me!” Kiara rolled her eyes as they heard the front door slam.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she lowered her voice so the others won’t hear, “But just so I can show you why you don’t flirt with other girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara kicked off her shoes and walked seductively to where JJ was sitting on the edge of the pull out.  Putting a knee on either side of him, she grabbed his face and brought her lips to his. JJ let out a small moan at the slow rhythm that most of their make out sessions started with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teased her lips open with little licks of his tongue. Soon she was all he was tasting and he was smelling her perfume and it felt so familiar that it was like coming home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between kisses he said “God I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie laughed. “You saw me yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I haven’t touched you in forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s forever,” he said, picking her up and flipping her so she was laying on the mattress. His mouth went to the sensitive place right under her ear and made his way down kissing and sucking down her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No marks please”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ groaned. “what, you don’t want the boys to know that you are taken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.  But they are going to catch on if we both keep showing up with hickeys at the same time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stopped what he was doing and met her gaze.  “We can’t tell them yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna keep you my secret for a little bit longer,” Kie said.  JJ pecked her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. Whatever you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara reached for the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it off in one swift movement.  JJ had her top off even quicker.  He stared down at his girl’s gorgeous body and said a silent thanks to whoever was listening for giving him her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his leg down between her thighs, Kiara grinding against him. His hands roamed on their own, exploring the body he already knew so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His touch left electricity in Kiara, but she wasn’t going to lay there unmoving.  Her own fingers made patterns on his back, running along the faded scratches she had made days earlier.  His hands made the way to the button of her jean shorts and he started to toy with it.  He was edging them down when the sound of the screen door opening jolted them out of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” JJ shouted, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over the both of them, covering Kiara with his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, whose shoes are these-OH FUCK JJ ARE YOU SERIOUS?” John B shouted, covering Sarah’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey John B, thought you weren’t going to be back to later. Hey, do you mind getting the fuck outta here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The museum was closed,” John B said, as he turned Sarah around back out the door.  He shouted over his shoulder, “Be sure to burn those sheets when you are done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They waited until they were sure John B and Sarah were far enough away before making a sound. Then Kiara pushed JJ off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they realized it was me?” she asked, wide eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like they would have said something,” JJ said.  “Jesus Christ my heart is pounding out my chest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara burst out laughing.  “That was so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ couldn’t help but laugh as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the mood ruined?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara raised an eyebrow.  “Actually almost getting caught turned me on more. Shall we continue where we left off?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell yes,” JJ smiled against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, no hear me out, the Abbey Road cover he’s the only one barefoot! He’s a corpse!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the gang stared at JJ.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how…” Pope said slowly, “Can a corpse walk? Is he a zombie?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” JJ said, exasperated, “It’s his dopplegranger! Gagner.  Doppleganger. Whatever, give me another hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B handed him the joint laughing. “I don’t know man, you seem pretty stoned already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ frowned, staring at the joint he was given before bringing it up to his lips and inhaling. He passed it to Kiara who was laying on her back on the ground next to him.  She held it between her fingers, staring up at the stars in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait guys he might have a point…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B, Sarah, and Pope groaned while JJ shouted “Thank you!”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope started to go on a rant on how Paul McCartney was definitely alive, Mark Hamil was not. JJ was only half listening.  He was a little distracted by Kiara who was lit up by the fire.  He was mesmerized by her.  The way she brought the joint to her lips.  Those damn lips that left him begging for more every time they touched him. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the smoke, and he would give anything to know what she was thinking at that moment.  Hopefully it  was about  him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone lit up beside her, and she struggled to sit up with the joint still in her hand. She passed the joint off to Pope, grabbing her phone. The features of her face were lit up, her eyes squinting at the bright screen in front of her.  She typed something quickly before turning it off again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta head home, have to work in the morning,” she said sleepily. She staggered to her feet, pausing to catch her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good to ride your bike home?” JJ asked, “Sure you don’t want to crash here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I need to go home or my dad will be pissed,” she grabbed his hand, “Don’t worry I’ll text you when I get home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then gave him a quick reassuring kiss. “Goodnight babe, see you tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ reluctantly let go of her hand and replied, “Goodnight, love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara gave him a smile and disappeared behind him to where her bike was laying in John B’s driveway.  JJ smiled to himself.  She was the best girlfriend anyone could have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back up to see his three friends staring at him with mouths agape. Pope looked like he had seen a ghost.  John B looked dumbfounded.  Sarah looked amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you guys-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s own eyes went wide. He turned to look at Kiara who was a silhouette in the distance. The sound of the gravel beneath her feet stopped as she stilled.  Her voice echoed through the darkness so anyone in the vicinity could hear it clearly as she yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh FUCK.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she kept walking, leaving JJ with his friends.  Guess the secret was out. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was such a fun request!  </p><p>When I write for Jiara, I listen to a summer playlist.  Right now it's mostly songs that give me Outerbanks vibes, but I need some new ones.  What songs do you like that gives off a summer vibe?  </p><p>New one shots coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ruin My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SONG PROMPT: Ruin My Life by Zara Larsson <br/>IDEA FROM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7aZscXwxUY</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm working on some other stories that were recommended to me, but I was inspired by this song and could not get it out of my head.  LEAVE A COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK? Should I do more song prompts in the future?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you pushing me close to the edge</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wish I knew what I had when I left</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why couldn’t she get him out of her mind? Every memory with him, every touch, every look was replaying in her mind like a movie.  She couldn’t close her eyes without seeing his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>God she missed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally admitted it to herself.  She missed the way that he drove her crazy.  The way that she would get so frustrated with him that she would want to storm off but he would draw her back to him every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She missed the way that he would hold her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she have ever left him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You set fire to my world, couldn't handle the heat</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Now I'm sleeping alone and I'm starting to freeze</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Baby, come bring me hell</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Let it rain over me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Baby, come back to me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up in bed. It had been a week since she had told him that she couldn’t do it anymore.  That they fought too much. They were constantly pushing each other close to the edge. That they both deserved something that was better than what the two of them had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a week yet Kiara still felt the coldness creep over her.  He was like a fire in her life,  and without him she was freezing.  She longed for the feeling of him against her while she fell asleep. His chest against her back, his arm draped over her middle, the rhythm of his breathing like a lullaby to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you more than I thought that I could</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I know you missin' me too like you should</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiara got up from her bed, knowing that there was no way she was going to fall asleep.  She couldn’t get his voice out of her head. It was clear as day. Every joke he made just so he could see her smile. Every snap when he was irritated.  Every word he yelled when the two of them were so angry that they couldn’t look at each other without spitting out more fuel to the fire. Every sultry remark when he would undress her at an agonizingly slow pace.  Every whisper of adoration in her hair while they lay together.  The “you’re beautiful”s  and the “I missed you”s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if he would say that now.  Now that she left him alone in the chateau, staring after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled on a sweatshirt and her converse, heading out to her car. She would drive down to the beach.  Let the cool air calm her down. Let the sound of the waves drown out his words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I miss you, I miss you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I wish you, I wish you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would come back, would come back to me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Come back to me, come back to me</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stepped into the surf, closing her eyes as she felt the shiver of cold travel up her spine. She took a deep breath. Tried to be in the moment.  But the color of his eyes wouldn’t leave no matter how hard she willed them to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her knees buckled below her and she fell into the sand. She finally gave into her thoughts of him and let them wash over her as the freezing water washed over her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself running back to the car, not even bothering to put back on her shoes.  She was driving without thinking about how it was one in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he come back to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She needed him to come back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to come back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was standing in front of the chateau’s door before she considered that he might not want to come back and that this was a terrible idea and she was stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could turn around, the light on the front porch came on.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there he was. Standing in his boxers with a baseball bat in one hand and squinting at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want you to ruin my life</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>You to ruin my life, you to ruin my life, yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want you to fuck up my nights, yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck up my nights, yeah, all of my nights, yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want you to bring it all on</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If you make it all wrong, then I'll make it all right, yeah</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want you to ruin my life</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiara what are you doing here?  It’s the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart was beating out her chest. Her whole body was reacting in excitement to seeing him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her, the look on his face unreadable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok...is there something you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to find what to say. She had so many thoughts going through her mind but she couldn’t pick one. Finally, in a voice so quiet because she was afraid it would crack she said, “I miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of surprise went over him before he set the bat down and crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You miss me?  You are the one that left Kiara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waiting for her to say more, but she couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the one that said we were fucked up,” he continued, his voice getting subtly angrier with each word, “You said that we would never have a chance and that I was ruining your life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know JJ, I know I said those things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her expectantly.  “Well Kiara, do you want to take that back? Cause it’s a little too late.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to go back inside. She couldn’t let him do that. She had to do something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not here to take back what I said,” she whispered.  She was surprised that he heard it and froze.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you here Kiara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything I said was true.  We are fucked up. But JJ I realized that I don’t care.  Maybe we are all wrong, but that’s alright with me.  I would rather you fuck up every aspect of my life JJ, then not having you in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words grew more confident. She took a step towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So bring it on JJ.  Bring on all the fights and the stupid arguments you’ve got.  But I don’t care, as long as at the end of the night I got you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached his hand out, cupping her cheek in it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure Kiara?” he said, his voice soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  Ruin my life JJ. I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her face to his and the familiar taste of him met her lips. She sunk into the feeling, wrapping her arms around him, breathing in his smell.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve missed you so much Kiara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything felt so right. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meddling Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sarah knows that Kiara and JJ like each other but are too stubborn to admit it. Everybody needs a little help from their friends sometimes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarah was looking intently at two of her friends.  JJ and Kiara were sitting on different sides of the porch, trying to act nonchalant. Kiara would look over at JJ when he was talking and her eyes would linger just a little bit longer than need be.  JJ wouldn’t even look over at Kiara which made the atmosphere even more awkward. JJ’s knee was non-stop bouncing. He stopped for a few seconds when Pope pointed it out, but he was back at it, gnawing on his nails as he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think Sarah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of her trance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B sighed.  “Why is everyone out of it today?  I asked what you wanted to do for lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter to me,” she said waving him off, going back into thought.  John B knew from just looking at his girlfriend that she was scheming. And by the way her eyes kept flickering back and forth between Kiara and JJ, he had a feeling he knew what about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own thoughts drifted to last night, when they were all tipsy around the fire. Pope had already left and Kiara had thrown a marshmallow at JJ’s head.  He had gotten up and started to chase her.  Sarah and John B went to go get more drinks from the house leaving the two pelting each other with marshmallows. They had just opened the back door with more cans when they saw Kiara fall tackle JJ to the ground.  Sarah froze keeping John B from moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHH,” he was cut off. She put her hand on him and pushed him back in the door.  Kiara and JJ now had been staring at each for a few beats.  Kiara bent her head down and pressed her lips to his.  Sarah almost tripped over John B pushing him back in the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah’s eyes were wide as a smile crept to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.  I knew it! I knew those two would be cute together!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B looked at her confused.  “JJ and Kiara?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No JJ and Kelce.  YES JJ AND KIARA.  We need to act like we didn’t see anything though. Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah opened the door loudly so that the two in the grass had time to scramble away from each other and back to the fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah was terrible at acting, thought John B as he handed a beer to JJ and settled back down next to his girlfriend.  She could not stop making that dopey smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara and JJ for their part were acting like nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so nice,” Sarah said, “Just the four of us.  Me and John B.  Kiara and JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara pursed her lips, staring into the fire. JJ was staring at his shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should do more things, just us four.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B sighed. “I think Pope would be offended if we didn’t invite him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we should definitely add someone to the group.  Another girl to make it even.  Then Pope will have someone to be paired with too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it’s getting late,” Kiara said, getting up, “I better get going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting tired,” JJ said right after her, “I’m going to crash on the couch.  See ya.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly awkward, not unlike the moment they were in right now thought John B. JJ not looking at Kiara? That never happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah met John B’s eyes and there was a devious flicker in them.  She had a plan and John B was going to have to go along with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step 1: force them to spend time together. Should be easy enough. I have lots of ideas on how to get them alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step 2: convince each of them individually.  I’ll talk to Kiara, you talk to JJ.  Be casual about it. Like ‘hey JJ, did you notice how Kiara is looking great today?’ or ‘I think I saw Kiara staring at you lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Step 3: They get together, we go on lots of cute double dates, they get married and I get to be the maid of honor and you the best man and their kids will be friends with our kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B stared at his girlfriend. “Uhm, don’t you think step three is a little much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah threw her hands up defensively.  “I’m sorry I am a hopeless romantic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned and gave her a peck on the lips.  “I know baby.  I like the plan. When do we start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight. Movie night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sarah was curled up into her boyfriend’s side on the couch. She heard the front door of the chateau open and immediately perked up.  Tonight she was going to set in motion her plan to get her two friends together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Movie night!” shouted Pope as he walked into the room, JJ at his side and Kiara trailing behind them. “Finally, something not dangerous and not illegal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you think,” JJ smirked, and patted his shoulder.  Pope frowned and went to sit on the loveseat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pope, come sit by me!” Sarah said. Pope gave her a weird look.  He and Sarah had never been close.  “I need someone that will make fun of inaccuracies with me,” she added, “Unfortunately John B thinks that a shark would actually have a vendetta.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope grinned and plopped down next to her.  “Finally someone who will appreciate my comments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara gave Sarah a weird look, knowing that something was up, but sat down on the loveseat anyways. JJ hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just sit on the floor…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is room on the love seat with Kie,” Sarah said, “She doesn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ looked at Kie who pulled her knees up to her chest and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can sit here JJ.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down beside her, as far as he could.  Sarah inwardly rolled her eyes.  These two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B started Jaws and the three on the couch settled in, Sarah leaning on John B, Pope’s feet propped on the coffee table.  Kiara was curled with her knees to her chest, JJ leaning back into the cushion looking like he was trying to blend in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah was frustrated.  They wouldn’t even glance in the other’s direction, even when she asked them questions.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John B will you go get us drinks?” she asked sweetly, “Pope can help you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope looked at her confused.  “Yeah sure I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys got up and went to the kitchen.  Sarah waited a few seconds before pretending that her phone was ringing.  She sighed dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on I have to answer this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She left the room pretending to answer the phone but hid around the corner so she could see the back of Kiara and JJ’s heads.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence filled the room, with just the sound of the voices on the TV to keep the two company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” JJ said.  “Take it you got home safe last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Kiara said deadpan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ nodded, chewing on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we talk about…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kiara cut him off.  “Leave it. I’m going to help the guys with the drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got off the couch, leaving JJ running his hand through his hair.  Sarah came back moodily and plopped onto the couch.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why she is like this!” Sarah shouted from the driver’s seat.  Her boyfriend shrugged beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah glared at him.  “You could be a little more helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” John B asked.  “You want me to push them together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the last resort, go talk with JJ he’s your best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t really talk about things like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s time to start.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah pulled up to the chateau where JJ had the hood up on his car and Kiara was riding up on her bicycle.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go help JJ,” Sarah pushed her boyfriend when they got out of the car  “Kie let’s go get a drink and then you can tell me all about this drug show you watched.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B diverted from the girls, greeting JJ who was trying to figure out why the engine of his new very used car was refusing to start.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how’s it going?” he greeted his friend, peering at the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing,” JJ grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara looks good today,” John B said, nodding to their friend in her bikini top and white jean shorts.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ glanced over for a second before focusing back on the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, when doesn’t she look good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause of silence before John B asked, “Do you think she did something with her hair? She just looks really pretty today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ looked at his best friend.  “I don’t think so.  You have a girlfriend dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not like attracted to her, I just thought maybe you thought she was attractive today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shrugged.  “She’s always attractive to me. What is wrong with you, you are acting weird. Weirder than normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B mentally cursed his girlfriend for putting him up to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask her out then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sighed, not even looking up from the engine but pausing what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know she’s not into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B finally couldn’t stand it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ I saw you kiss her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the screwdriver he was holding and it disappeared into the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” he shouted, slamming his hand down on the hood. Kiara and Sarah looked over from the porch.  John B’s eyes widened and shushed his friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ, she is going to hear us, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ took a deep breath and fished out the screwdriver, scraping his hand as he reached in the tight space. When he got it out, he threw the screwdriver on the ground and rubbed the raw skin with his other hand. He glanced over towards Kiara who was back to explaining to Sarah the documentary she watched on the opioid epidemic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was tipsy.  So was she. I got caught in the moment.  That’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you talked to her about it?” John B pestered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If she wanted...she would have said something.  She is clearly just trying to forget it ever happened.  And I oblige.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that, maybe she is waiting for you to make the next move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just drop it John B, ok? It was nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, John B decided to drop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I love watching guys do manual labor,” Sarah said, eyeing John B from the porch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s demeaning,” Kiara snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah shrugged.  “Still.  I mean just look at those two finnnne guys over there.  We sure are lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah nudged her.  “You know JJ is pretty hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara pursed her lips and shook her head.  “Never really noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Never?  Not even like when he’s surfing and the water is dripping off his chest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Sarah, didn’t realize you had a thing for JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, but I think you do,” Sarah said mischievously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not have a thing for JJ,” Kie stated firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?  Because the other night I thought I saw you and JJ laying on the ground, and it kinda seemed like you kissed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara’s eyes grew wide and she grabbed Sarah’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t John B did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lie.  He definitely saw too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie put her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, it’s fine.  I think you guys would be really cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah, no.” Kiara lifted up her head.  “We were drunk.  I was lonely and it shouldn’t have happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah put her hand on Kiara’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara hesitated. Then weakly nodded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I need someone who will love me.  JJ just likes fucking around with girls. Trust me, I’ve known him for a long time. He...doesn’t stay with one girl. Ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah’s heart started beating faster.  Realization washer over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was so much more than trying to get Kiara and JJ to go on a date.  Kiara was in love with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved next to Kiara and laid her head on Kie’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys are stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this might be a little harder than we thought,” Sarah said to her boyfriend as they got into her car to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll say,” said John B, “JJ seems to think that Kiara hates him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, quite the opposite.  I think she loves him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but she’s afraid that he will break her heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat in silence for a second before she started the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” John B asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah turned to meet his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get them to admit they love each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pope we need your help getting Kiara and JJ together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope looked up at Sarah wide eyed. “Wait what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking that you can say that you want to set JJ up on a blind date. Like there is a girl that you met at your parent’s store and she would just be perfect for JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get Kiara jealous and admit their feelings for each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope shook his head confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we trying to get them together? Kiara doesn’t like JJ like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she loves him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know?  Anyways say that she is super gorgeous and a great sense of humor and the best surfer.  Stuff that will get under Kiara’s skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah started typing up in her phone the story.  Pope looked to John B for help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We saw them kiss but they are both stubborn and refuse to admit they like each other, John B said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope’s jaw dropped.  “They kissed?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sarah said, “I think we should make her like a bleached blonde, I think that would really irritate Kie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they kissed then why are we setting JJ up with someone?” Pope asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To get them together!” Sarah said annoyed, “Keep up Pope!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B patted him on the shoulder. “It’s ok man, just go with it.  That’s what I am doing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since Sarah had seen JJ and Kiara kiss, and once again the gang found themselves sitting around the fire.  Sarah kicked Pope to signal to get the plan roling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow-uhm hey JJ.  This girl came into the store and she was definitely your type. I got her number for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ looked up surprised.  “Oh, thanks man.”  His eyes flickered over to Kiara who was staring into the fire, but her body had stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope glanced at Sarah who gave him a nod to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Shaina.  She is super hot.  Totally your type. Blonde and uhh really tan.  She surfs too. I heard that she is like the best girl surfer around the outer banks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds great man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told her that I had this somewhat good looking friend that is an asshole but would be a great match. So uhm, you are supposed to call her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara got up abruptly and turned to walk into the chateau. She mumbled something about getting a drink even though she had one in front of her chair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stared after her, watching her steps faltered and she slammed the door behind her. He turned back to see his friends staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah through a bag of chips at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go after her dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ didn’t need to be told twice. He got up and followed Kiara’s footsteps into the chateau.  Sarah got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” John B asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listening in, duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snuck over to the under the open window, knowing that her boyfriend and Pope were following her because they were curious as she was.  They crouched on the ground, straining to hear what was being said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, nothing is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you look like you are about to cry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie why won’t you talk to me?!? First you kiss me. Then you ignore me for the rest of the week. Why are you doing this to me Kiara?” JJ’s voice was getting louder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were not that drunk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up JJ!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B looked at Sarah, wondering if they should intervene.  Sarah shook her head.  Just wait, she mouthed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you admit that you kissed me Kie?!?” JJ’s voice rose to a yell, “What are you scared of Kiara?!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You! I’m scared because I think I am in love with you JJ!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope made a noise of surprise, Sarah clamped her hand over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s voice came back to normal. “You are in love with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! But you can’t love me! You don’t stay with girls, and I can’t...I won’t be able too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you aren’t just any girl.  You are the girl I’ve been in love with for years. Give me a chance Kiara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the girl Pope was just talking about?  She was supposed to be perfect for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She isn’t you Kie.  So she can’t be perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence filled the air again and the three outside took a chance at peeking in the window.  Inside they could see JJ and Kiara in each other’s arms, JJ kissing her ever sweetly.  They pulled apart and Saah, hit the boys, ducking back out of view. They scrambled back to the fire as fast as they could, settling into their seats as the door to the chateau opened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was walking back to the fire with Kiara under his arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey guys,” Pope said, trying to sound nonchalant.  “Have a good chat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were listening weren’t you,” Kiara said, glaring at Sarah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah burst out in a fit of happy giggles. “Maybe.  Sorry! We couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara rolled her eyes, but happily sat beside JJ and leaned in his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” JJ said, “Pope tell that Shania I’m sorry but I’m already taken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope snorted.  “Yeah, she totally doesn’t exist. I would never give a hot girl your number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara shook her head but was smiling as she said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid meddling friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she leaned over and kissed JJ</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one took so long to write! <br/>I'm thinking of writing a Speak Now prompt.  Who do you think would interrupt the wedding? JJ or Kiara?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Speak Now (JJ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ finds out that the love of his life is getting married.  Time to crash a wedding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two in the morning when JJ’s phone went off. He groaned, squinting to see Pope’s name lighting up the screen.</p><p>“Dude what the fuck, it’s the middle of the night,” he answered.</p><p>“I’m outside your door,” his friend said, “Let me in.” And then he hung up.  </p><p>JJ stumbled off his pull out couch of a bed in his one room apartment and unlocked the door.  Pope barged in, fully dressed and keys dangling in his hands.</p><p>“Hurry and pack a bag, we need to get to Chicago.”</p><p>JJ stared at his friend as Pope went to the closet and started rifling through JJ’s clothes.</p><p>“Pope, what the hell is wrong with you?  Why do you need to get to Chicago?  Why are you going through my closet?”</p><p>Pope pulled out a nice pink button down shirt.  </p><p>“This will do nicely.  I don’t need to go to Chicago, you do. Kiara is getting married tomorrow.”</p><p>JJ felt the feet under him give way as he sat on the bed. “She is?”</p><p>“At six-thirty.  In a church of all things, right by Lake Michigan. We need to leave immediately if we are going to make it in time.”</p><p>JJ’s head was spinning in circles. Kiara was getting married. He hadn’t even heard she was engaged.  Then again, he wouldn’t because she had deleted all her social media profiles years ago because they were a waste of time.  He hadn’t talked to her since she left four years ago. </p><p>“I just found out about it last night, she called me outta the blue and invited me,” Pope ranted, now grabbing JJ’s duffle and throwing in things. “Who invites someone the day before a wedding?  But she said some story about her fiance not wanting any of her old flames there but it felt wrong with her boys there so she was letting me know just in case I wanted to get a plane and I told her no I was working.  But then I was trying to sleep thinking how wrong this was, and I determined that you need to stop the wedding.”</p><p>JJ looked up from where his head was in his hands.  “You want me to stop the wedding?!? Are you insane?!?”</p><p>Pope froze what he was doing..  “Do you still love her?”</p><p>JJ didn’t even have to think about it. “Yes.”</p><p>“Then let’s go crash a wedding.” </p><p>….</p><p>Pope told JJ to sleep and he would take first shift driving, but JJ was too wired to sleep.  Instead Pope was snoring beside him as JJ stared out into the dark ahead of him. He was thinking back to the last time that he saw Kiara.  They were 18.  She was going to Chicago for school. She wanted him to come with her.  But there was no way he could leave the outer banks.  He was anchored to it. No matter how much she insisted he could find a job there.  How he could take classes.  How they could come back after college, he said that he had to stay.  </p><p>He had cried after she had said goodbye. He kept her as his phone wallpaper for months.  Until he started having a fling with another girl, and he figured he had to move on.  But sometimes, when he was alone in his apartment at night and he couldn’t fall asleep, he would scroll through the photos of her he couldn’t get himself to delete.  </p><p>“Pope.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Pope stirred, “What’s up J, want me to drive?”</p><p>“No. Tell me what she said on the phone again.”</p><p>Pope sat up straight in the passenger seat and yawned.  “She called about eight.  I was really surprised to see her name, I mean I haven’t talked to her in like two years.  She said “Pope I’m getting married tomorrow”. And I was really shocked you know?  So I said congratulations and she said that she was sorry that this was last minute but she wanted to invite me.  And I was like Kie, in Chicago?  Are you serious? And she said yeah.  That she didn’t send anyone from the outer banks invites because her fiance was a really jealous guy and didn’t want anyone from her past at the wedding. Like it took a lot of convincing to get John B invited. But she had been thinking all night that she wanted her friends to be there.”</p><p>JJ started to chew on his lip.  “Her fiance sounds like an asshole.”</p><p>“A total asshole. I asked if she was going to call you. And she said that she didn’t think you’d want to come. I told her that I wouldn’t be able to make it and she sounded very disappointed.  Like about to cry. I asked her if she was ok, and she said that everything was fine, just pre-wedding jitters.”</p><p>“After I hung up I could not stop thinking about it,” Pope continued, “That I had always assumed that you and Kiara would get married. On the beach, with our friends, at sunset.  Yeah I imagined your wedding, don’t make fun of me.  I kept like replaying memories of when we were younger and how this was all wrong. I know that you are still in love with her, and I have a feeling that she is too. At the very least she would want you at her wedding. So I was like well let’s go.  Let’s go crash it.”</p><p>The father they drove, the more JJ thought, the more he agreed that Kiara would definitely want Pope and him to be at her wedding.  Before they started dating, Kiara and JJ had been friends for years. They had been through so much.  You don’t just forget almost dying together.  </p><p>Pope was driving, it was about ten in the morning and JJ was shaking as he called John B.  He debated back and forth about telling his best friend that he was coming, scared that he would say JJ was an idiot and Kiara would be much better off without him. But Pope and him decided it was best to let John B in on the plan just in case something happened. </p><p>“JJ?” John B answered confused, “Did you find out Kiara is getting married today…?”</p><p>“Yeah...actually I’m on my way there.”</p><p>“What!?!” someone screamed in the background.  The phone was snatched away from John B and Sarah’s voice came on the phone.  JJ silently cursed.</p><p>“JJ you are on your way to Chicago?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I just-”</p><p>“Oh thank god!” </p><p>JJ was stunned into silence.  </p><p>“Kiara has been miserable the past few days because she felt bad for not inviting her pogues.  She would never admit it but she totally wants you here. Her fiance is just a dick.  Wait, are you going to stop the wedding?!??” </p><p>“I don’t know. I just need to talk to her.”</p><p>“Oh J, you don’t know how happy this makes me.  I always thought you would be the one marrying her.”</p><p>“Apparently everyone thought that. We are going to be cutting it close. Can I talk to John B?”</p><p>“Oh yeah of course, see you soon!”</p><p>John B’s voice came back on the phone.</p><p>“Am I crazy for doing this?” JJ asked, “Be honest.”</p><p>“I think that you would go crazy if you didn’t.  Knowing you had the chance. A chance to get her back.”</p><p>….</p><p> Pope was filling up the tank while JJ went into the gas station bathroom to change into his nice clothes. He stared at himself in the mirror, taking a deep breath.  In less than two hours, JJ was going to see Kiara for the first time in four years.  He wondered if she looked different.  He looked basically the same.  A little bulkier from working construction.  He wondered if she would still be attracted to him. </p><p>He ran out to the car and hopped in the passenger seat.  Pope was looking at his watch.  </p><p>“We should get there fifteen minutes before the wedding starts.  That’s not much wiggle room.”</p><p>JJ sighed,  “Then let’s pray that luck is on our side.”</p><p>But luck wasn’t on their side as they hit the construction.  JJ started drumming restlessly on the dashboard as they moved at a snail’s pace.  </p><p>“Dammit,” Pope said as they came to a standstill.  </p><p>JJ closed his eyes.  He couldn’t help but think that they were going to miss it. He scrolled through the photos in his phone of Kiara.  The one of her at a baseball game, JJ’s hat on her head and her holding a peace sign.  The one of the two of them with fake mustaches that they got out of a gumball machine for twenty-five cents. The video of when they tried tandem surfing and failed miserably. </p><p>A text message popped up on the screen.  </p><p><b> <em>Sarah (THE BEST &lt;3):</em> </b> <em> “Where are you? We are starting in twenty minutes!” </em></p><p>As soon as the road work ended, Pope sped out of there. If JJ wasn’t so goddamn nervous, he would have poked fun at Pope because his friend never went over the speed limit this much.  But JJ was pretty sure if he opened his mouth, he might throw up. </p><p>It was 6:30. </p><p>“Turn right Pope, turn right!” JJ shouted, his anxiety skyrocketing. </p><p>“Shut up JJ! I got it!” </p><p>“Do you? Because you just missed the turn!”</p><p>Pope swore and took the next right sharply.  They were running out of time.</p><p><b> <em>John B(Minus)</em> </b> <em> : “it’s starting.” </em></p><p>…</p><p>Pope hadn’t even come to a full stop in front of the church when JJ had jumped out of the car, not even bothering to shut the door. He threw open the front door to the horror of a lady in the entryway. </p><p>“Hi, wedding in those doors?” he asked.  She nodded, speechless but JJ didn’t stop to say thanks.  He threw open the doors with such a force that everyone in the room turned to see what made the noise.</p><p>“STOP THE WEDDING!” he shouted. </p><p>Gasps filled the room.  Wide eyes staring at him. The groom looked like he was going to kill whoever made the interruption. The priest dropped his bible. Sarah, in the bridesmaid dress, stood with her hand over her mouth, eyes lit up with amusement. </p><p>But JJ noticed none of these things. He could only see the girl in white. </p><p>“JJ,” she said, her voice trembling with shock. </p><p>“Kiara,” he said, walking down the aisle towards her.  “Kiara don’t do this. Don’t get married.” </p><p>Kiara’s dad stood up, but her mom grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. Kiara started to walk towards him. </p><p>“JJ, you’re here.” A tear started slipping down her cheek. </p><p>He reached for her, grabbing her hand with one hand and brushing away the tear with the other. </p><p>“I love you Kiara.  I never stopped loving you.  And I can’t let you get married.”</p><p>It was like time had sat still.  Everyone’s eyes on Kiara and JJ, standing in the middle of the aisle of the church.  But JJ could not see any of them.  He could only see the beautiful girl in front of him crying. </p><p>Kiara wrapped her arms around him tightly, burrowing her head in his shirt. </p><p>“JJ, I don’t think I want to get married,” she whispered to him.</p><p>“Then let’s go.  Pope is outside with the car.” </p><p>“What about everyone here?”</p><p>“Screw them.  We can deal with them later.  Let’s just get you out of her.”</p><p>She let go of him and she grabbed his hand.  She turned around to front where her fiance looked like he was going to blow up/</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she said, to no one in particular but to everyone who had taken their time to come to the wedding. </p><p>JJ nodded at the groom.  “Sorry mate.  John B?  Sarah?  You coming?”</p><p>Sarah threw her bouquet on the ground, grabbing John B’s arm and they ran out of the church behind JJ and Kiara.  Pope was still in front of the church, his eyes going wide as John B threw open the passenger door and JJ, Kiara, and Sarah climbed in the back. </p><p>“Drive!” JJ commended, and Pope did what he was told without even questioning where they were going. Kiara’s hand grasped JJ’s in the backseat. </p><p>“I just left the altar,” Kiara said, shaking.  Sarah laughed.  JJ grabbed her hand and kissed it. </p><p>Kiara met his eyes and relief flooded through her.  It was as if she had been holding her breath ever since she got engaged.  A smile crept to her face and then she started laughing uncontrollably. Soon the rest had joined them, windows rolled down in the hot summer sun, driving through the streets of chicago.</p><p>She had left a mess behind them, and the next day she would have to deal with it.  Give her fiance back the ring.  Return the gifts.  Confront her parents. But that was all something for tomorrow.  And her friends would be by her side as she did it.    </p><p>In a few years, she would have another wedding but at this one she would be ready to get married. JJ would make sure of that before he proposed to her.  They would get married on the beach back at the outer banks with just their friends around them.</p><p>But that wasn’t for a while.  Tonight she was enjoying the moment. Enjoying the fact that her crew was together again.  Enjoying that the boy that had always been in the back of the mind was saying that he was in love with her still.</p><p>  She leaned her head on his shoulder and JJ kissed her head, thinking of how less than 24 hours earlier he had been thinking of groceries and work. Now he had crashed a wedding and convinced the bride to bail.</p><p>And of course how he was going to have to start saving up for a ring.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed JJ's speak now moment, now I am going to write one for Kiara! Look for that coming soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Speak Now (Kiara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara attends JJ's wedding that she wasn't invited to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kiara sat in her car, drumming on the steering wheel.  She really shouldn’t be there, outside the church of a wedding that she wasn’t invited to.  She wasn’t the type of girl to crash weddings.Maybe she was that type when she was younger and had no care in life but surfing and hanging out with her boys.  Back then they would have crashed a wedding just for the free cake and booze.  But twenty-four year old Kiara? She would never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except it was JJ’s wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And something was compelling her to be there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara got out of the car. It had been three months since she last talked to JJ.  Would he still want her to be there on his day?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People in their sunday best were walking into the front doors of the country club. It’s funny, thought Kiara, that JJ was getting married at the country club.  He had worked as a waiter there for so long there.  He hated the place.  And now he was getting married there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara wondered if Whitney knew that JJ and Kiara had hooked up there once.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>-Five Years Earlier-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ had lit up when he saw Kiara climbing through the dining room window in the country club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, miss, we have a door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara stumbled in and rolled onto the floor.  She stuck out her hand for him to help her. “The door was locked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed and hauled her to her feet.  “It’s well after closing time. What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him, eyes bright.  “Seeing if you needed company.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned that famous JJ grin. “I always appreciate company.  You can help me finish closing up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara followed him as he headed off to the kitchen. “You all alone here?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows but she said nothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie had helped him finish the mopping, and put the laundry away that night.  When he finally clocked out, she had headed for the door, but JJ stepped in front of her blocking her path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did not just come here to help me close, did you?” he asked, his eyes roaming down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie batted her eyelashes. “Whatever else would I be doing here?” she said, in her fakest sweetest voice.  He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can think of some other things we can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her laugh was cut off by his lips on hers and Kie fell into the familiar rhythm.  It wasn’t the first time they had made out. The first time they had been drunk.  The second time they were high.  The third time they had no excuse except it felt so damn good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ  lifted her up on the kitchen counter, and he settled his body in between her knees.  Her fingers went to his hair because lord how she loved running her fingers through his hair. His lips travelled downwards as his hands followed, exploring her body with the touch of his fingers. They toyed with the hem of her shirt, starting to lift it but she pushed him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the kitchen, that’s disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I just sanitized everything.” Receiving a glare, he changed his mind.  “Lounge? We can be boujee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he picked her up once again.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the lounge where they fell onto one of the couches. The large windows looked out onto the empty golf course and the night full of stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ laid on top of her and brushed a strand of her hair off her face. Kiara would remember that exact moment perfectly because she had never had anyone look at her the way JJ had been looking at her that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiara paused outside the building.  This was a bad idea.  Why was she even here?  Was it because JJ was her friend and she wanted to support him? Was it because she wanted to piss off Whitney?  Or was it because she was secretly hoping that he wasn’t going to go through with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara turned around to go back to her car.  What was she thinking? JJ would be so pissed at her for crashing his wedding.  She was not going to ruin his day.  But then she heard her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara?” the person said, from behind her. She turned around and smiled her best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey John B.  Pope.  Sarah.  Nice day for a wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah pushed past the boys and wrapped her arms around Kie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be with you the whole time,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara swallowed a sob.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ will be so happy you are here,” Sarah continued, “And you’ll be so mad at yourself later if you don’t go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara held onto Sarah for a long time, remembering the last time Sarah had hugged her just like this.  The night JJ broke the news to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three months earlier</b>
</p><p>
  <span> JJ had visited Kiara at Kiara’s apartment, clearly without Whitney’s knowledge.  Kiara was relieved at the fact the fake blonde was absent.  JJ was more himself when she wasn’t around.  Kiara had gotten them both beers and they sat out on her tiny balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, I have to tell you something but you have to promise to not get mad,” he said, after the small talk had faded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara raised an eyebrow.  “No promises…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whitney doesn’t want to invite you to the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara squeezed her can so hard, it started to fold under her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” she said, trying to keep her voice level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I think I found a loophole!” JJ said, “We will make you Pope’s plus one! She wont know until the wedding day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara got up abruptly and walked back inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, I know this isn’t fair to you,” JJ stated, following her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it isn’t,” she cut him off, “I’ve been friends with you for how long? At least ten years?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you know how jealous she gets. And she isn’t inviting any of her ex boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren't exes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sighed. “Kie we were something and you know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of agreeing with him, even though she knew he was right.  They had definitely been something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ came up beside her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to come. I’d really like you to.  But I understand if you don’t want to. I know you and Whitney are not best friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ looked taken aback at how forthcoming she was.  Actually he looked hurt.  But no matter how painful it was to Kiara, she held her ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” he said, quietly.  He put his beer can on the counter.  “But if you change your mind...text Pope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left without another word</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she left she started to cry.  She texted Sarah who came to her apartment in minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara, do you love him?” her friend had asked after Kiara was done screaming about JJ and cursing Whitney. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kiara exclaimed, “I mean, not anymore.  I’m over him. I’ve been over him for years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you crying so much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because that stupid bitch is keeping JJ away from me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah put her hand on Kiara’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara sniffed.  “We decided a long time ago that we wouldn’t work out in a relationship. We were just friends with benefits, that is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah sighed.  “Kiara. Let’s look at the facts here.  Does being around him make you happy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kiara said without hesitation. “But that’s because he’s a close friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you that happy when I’m around?  John B? Pope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara started chewing on the inside of her lip. “I guess not as much…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl you definitely have more than friend feelings for him.  You love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah grabbed Kiara’s phone and typed in her passcode.  She clicked on the photo app, going to Albums tab and clicking on JJ’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to look at these,” Sarah said, handing her the phone back.  “Really look at these and tell me what you feel when you see them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara looked through years worth of memories with JJ.  All the smiles, all their antics.  She settled on one particular selfie of JJ nuzzling into her neck while Kiara laughed into the camera.  Kiara let out a sob and dropped the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah wrapped her arms around her as Kiara cried.  Kiara had finally realized that she loved JJ more than anything.  And that she had lost him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll sit in the back,” Kiara said as they entered the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” John B asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara nodded. “I wasn’t invited by the lovely bride to be anyways.  I’m kinda crashing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah squeezed her arm and her friends went to find a seat closer to the front.  Kiara looked around.  She didn’t really recognize anyone else beside Pope’s parents who were sitting in the front serving as JJ’s family.  Everyone was wearing gaudy outfits; Kiara hated it.  She couldn’t help but imagine everything she would change if it were her wedding. More beachy for sure. She would wear a simple white dress. JJ would wear-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was she thinking? Imagining her and JJ’s wedding while he was getting married. It was so wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat in the back row between some elderly guests.  The organ started to play and Kiara’s heart sank.  What was this song?  Funeral music? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to peer over a lady’s enormous hat to see him.  JJ, standing at the front now, his leg shaking uncontrollably.  The best man, Whitney’s brother, nudged him and JJ gave a weak smile.  At least to Kiara it looked weak.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stood up and Kiara followed suit.  The bride walked down in a dress that looked like a dang cake. If she were to fall, Kiara was sure she wouldn’t be able to get up.  And that large crown on her head?  Who did she think she was, the queen?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara’s eye swiveled back to JJ who was smiling at his bride.  Was it a fake smile?  Was he wishing it was Kiara walking down the aisle instead?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone sat down and now Kiara was really regretting coming. A priest started the wedding, ironic since JJ had never gone to church in his life.  She supposed maybe he did now that he was with Whitney.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was really hot in the room, dead silent except the priest and yet Kiara couldn’t hear him. Her mind was attacking her with memories of JJ. All the stolen kisses.  The way he would hold her, even when they were just watching a movie.  How he would make her laugh so hard that she was crying.  The feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist, not even thinking of a moment that he would drop her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days spent on the water together, surfing until the sun dipped below the horizon. The car rides with JJ in the passenger seat as Kiara drove, singing loudly to Taylor Swift because JJ wouldn’t allow Kie to put in any other CD. When he held her the day her cousin had died, and let her cry for hours into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room around her was spinning and Kiara thought she was going to be sick. She was seriously going to puke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up abruptly, to the horror of the old lady next to her.  The priest stopped what he was saying and everyone turned to see what he was looking at.  All eyes were on Kiara, but she could only see his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on his face went from confusion to worry and she knew she needed to get out of there.  She pushed her way out of the row and ran out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah knew it was Kiara who was causing the priest to stop before she even turned around.  And she was right, there was Kiara looking like she was going to vomit in front of everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara?” JJ’s voice rang out, but Kie was already out the door.  JJ started to run out after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ!” the bride screamed, “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ turned to look at her, still moving towards the door.  “I have to make sure she’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ MAYBANK DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE,” Whitney shouted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ didn’t listen and kept running down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ IF YOU FOLLOW HER, WE ARE THROUGH.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ didn’t even hesitate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bride started to scream.  The father of the bride got up and angrily tried to follow, but Pope’s father caught him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him!” shouted the father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s all take a moment to calm down,” Pope’s mother said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the room erupted into arguments.  John B was trying to keep the brother of the bride from getting out the door. Pope was holding back grandma.  Sarah couldn’t stop laughing until the brother threw a punch at John B who avoided the blow and then knocked the brother out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside JJ had caught up to Kiara in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara,” he said, grabbing her arm.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let go JJ!” she screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not letting go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara cried out in frustration and crumbled. He caught her, holding her against his chest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, what’s the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara couldn’t get a word out. Instead she cried into his tux, leaving tear stains down the front.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to rub circles on her back, quietly shushing her and telling her it’s okay.  Finally she was able to say: “It’s not ok JJ. You’re getting married and I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. A moment passed.  A small chuckle.  “Well I don’t think I’m getting married anymore…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara pushed away and cursed.  “Shit! I ruined your wedding! God you must hate me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ grabbed her hand as she turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes traveled to his face and was surprised he was smiling at her.  Looking at her in the way he used to all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a little sob. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always have,” he said, and pulled her to him.  Her eyes closed as his lips brushed over hers.  But she hadn’t been pining over him for so long for a feather light kiss.  She grabbed the back of his head and she kissed him long and hard until she was seeing stars.  He opened his mouth a fraction and she fell into the familiar feel of his mouth on hers..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have stayed there forever except Pope interrupted and broke the two apart, pulling them with him and shouting. “We gotta go. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah was behind Pope, heels in her hand with wide eyes.  “Hey guys, you two are cute but we have to leave before the mob gets Pope for hitting Whitney’s grandma with a chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!?” JJ and Kiara yelled at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident, now get in the van,” Pope pleaded, starting it up.  JJ and Kiara clambered into the back.  John B was running towards them, an uncle close at his heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DRIVE!” he screamed, and Pope didn’t need to be told twice as John B dove in the open back door.  As they pulled onto the highway, John B caught his breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, we just ruined a wedding!” he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara looked over at JJ, whose fingers were intertwined with hers. He squeezed her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cool man.  That wedding wasn’t meant to be anyways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Two Years Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s leg could not stop bouncing as he stood under the archway on the beach.  It would be his second wedding, but the first one he was going to make it to the end of.  It would also be his last wedding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cello music started to play and the few rows of guests stood up. Pope and Kiara’s cousin walked down first. Then John B and Sarah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara was wearing a simple, form fitting white dress. She looked like an angel who had just stepped out of the ocean.  JJ felt like he had stopped breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kiara made it to him, she saw that JJ had tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not regretting this right?” she asked, half joking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never. You look breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara smiled and took his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wedding went without a hitch. The reception seemed to fly by.  Kiara felt like she was floating on air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the last song came on, Kiara rested her head on JJ’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was perfect wasn’t it?” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad there were no wedding crashers this time. I would hate to see another eighty year old lady have to go to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara laughed and JJ knew he was the luckiest guy because of her and the fact that she ruined his wedding two years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted her head up to him and gazed into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Kiara Carrera-Maybank.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was so much fun! It's one of my favorite AUs. Please leave a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Low-Key Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ and Kiara just have a nice day together.  THEY DESERVE IT.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about JJ that made Kiara want to spend every moment with him.  The way he was right now, holding his surfboard with one hand and her hand in his other.  It felt so right. He was talking to her about something mundane, probably the weather. She couldn’t focus on anything but the feel of his hand in hers and the way when he looked over at her, his eyes were the brightest blue.  </p><p>She couldn’t believe that they were here.  She would have never thought that she would be falling in love with JJ Maybank.  That he would be the one that had come over to her house when she had texted the group chat that she was having a bad night.  That he would bring over her favorite candy and would hold her while she cried her eyes out over something that sounded trivial but he would say that he understood.  That she would have a realization that night that she really wanted to kiss him, and when she did it was like fucking fireworks. She would have never imagined in her wildest dreams that she would feel something with JJ that she had never felt before. </p><p>They set their surfboards down in the sand, JJ’s board being shorter than her own. He started waxing it with such care, Kiara was pretty sure he loved that surfboard more than anything in the world. </p><p>“Hey wanna switch boards?” she asked, eyeing the blue and white board. </p><p>JJ looked surprised.  “You want to try Julia?”</p><p>She gave him an amused expression.  “Did you really name your board?”</p><p>“Yes, she is very special to me! But yeah you can try her out.”</p><p>Kiara’s face erupted into the biggest smile.  She kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the leg rope and attaching it to herself.  She picked up the board and started to run towards the surf. </p><p>“Hold up Kie!” he laughed, grabbing her board and chasing after her but she was already paddling out in the water. </p><p>She sat up straddling the board, watching the waves come towards her.  It was so calming to sit there in just the sound of the waves.  She heard JJ arriving behind her. </p><p>She could feel his eyes on the back of her head as he floated just behind her. She turned so she could see them, sparkling in the sun. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” he asked.</p><p>She gave him a soft smile.  “Just enjoying the moment.  You can have the first one.” </p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.  Show me how it’s done, Maybank.” </p><p>His eyes moved from her and trained onto the horizon.  They could see one rolling towards them and JJ started to paddle towards it. Kiara watched mesmerized. She had always liked watching JJ surf, even long before the night that changed their relationship.  He made surfing beautiful.  </p><p>Like right now.  As he pushed himself up off his stomach, and then onto his feet in one movement. You could see by his form that he had been born to surf.  </p><p>He did a frontside air and it was perfect.  Kiara shook her head, thinking about how he was such a show off. </p><p>The next good wave was coming and Kiara paddled out to get it.  She really hoped that she wouldn’t embarrass herself on JJ’s board.  But already the board felt better than hers, even if it wasn’t familiar. Like JJ, she was raised in the ocean.  Surfing came natural to her. </p><p>When Kie hit the wave, she pushed herself up to standing on the board. The board was a little harder to balance on, but it was fast. The wave was nice and crisp; she was glad it wasn’t, as JJ would call it, smooshy. </p><p>The familiar but still exhilarating feel of adrenaline rushed through her as she pulled off a backside carve. She gracefully rode the wave out and stepped off, grabbing the leash.  </p><p>“That was hot,” JJ said when he approached her.  “Julia must like you.”</p><p>“I might have to get one of these,” Kie said, stroking the board, “It’s got some speed.”</p><p>“Sure does,” JJ said, admiring his baby.</p><p>“Do you want it back?” Kiara asked. </p><p>JJ shook his head.  “Nah, lets see what you can pull off with her.”</p><p>They surfed all afternoon, until the sun was setting and JJ stated that he was going to die if he didn’t get food right away.  </p><p>“We can stop by the restaurant and see if my dad will whip us some fries.”</p><p>JJ threw his head back saying, “yessssssss.”</p><p>As JJ strapped the boards to the roof of Kiara’s vehicle, she stood to the side with her arms across her chest, looking up at him. </p><p>“Admiring the view?” he smirked at her. </p><p>“Always.” </p><p>He winked at her and jumped down from the bumper.  “Enjoy it. It’s all for you baby.”</p><p>Kiara rolled her eyes sarcastically pulling open the driver's door. She drove with one hand on the steering wheel and one interlocked with JJ’s.  Kiara wasn’t that much into PDA, but she loved holding his hand.  It was a reminder that he was there and this was real.</p><p>She kept her hand in his even as they walked into the restaurant and her dad saw them. He shook his head at the sight, never really approving of Kiara’s taste in friends.  However, JJ seemed like a different boy now that he was dating Kiara and was slowly growing on her father. </p><p>“What do you want, Maybank?  Burger?”</p><p>JJ grinned. “Yes sir.  With fries.” </p><p>Kie led him to a table and she let go so they could sit across from each other. She couldn’t help but keep smiling. </p><p>“Why are you staring at me like that?  I feel like a piece of meat.”</p><p>She laughed and his eyes lit up.  It was like he made it his mission to always make her laugh.”</p><p>“I just am very happy,” she said, taking his hand on the table. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow.  “The girl I fell in love with was not this happy all the time.”</p><p>Her heart stopped for a second.  He said it so casually, but she was sure it was the first time he had ever said he loved her. </p><p>She tried to shake it off, remarking, “So sorry, I will try to be angry at you more.”</p><p>He nodded. “You better. Then we can have angry sex.”</p><p>Her eyes went wide and glanced at the kitchen. Luckily her dad was in deep conversation with the busboy.</p><p>She smacked his arm. “Don’t say stuff like that in the earshot of my dad, jesus christ!”</p><p>JJ laughed and took her hand again.  “Sorry, you’re right.  I don’t want your dad to hate me more than he already does.”</p><p>“I think you’re growing on him. I mean look, he’s making you food that is a great sign.”</p><p>Kiara’s father brought over two plates of burgers and fries.  JJ let go of her hand as her dad placed the food in front of them. </p><p>“Thank you sir,” JJ said at the same time Kiara said, “Thanks Dad.”</p><p>JJ wasted no time inhaling his food.  Kiara looked amused as he shoved a handful of fries into his mouth.</p><p>“Wha?” he asked, his mouth full.</p><p>“You disgust me.”</p><p>His eyebrows furrowed and he picked up a fry and threw it at her. She gasped, picking it off her lap and throwing it back at him. It hit him square in the face and bounced on the table. He picked up and stuck in his mouth.  </p><p>After they finished and stood to leave, JJ asked, “Are you sick of being around me yet or do you wanna go for a drive?”</p><p>Kiara pretended to consider the options.  “Well a drive does sound nice.”</p><p>He kissed her hair and grabbed her hand.  “Good, I wasn’t ready to let you go yet anyways.”</p><p>He grabbed her hand and as they were walking out the door, Kiara’s dad shouted, “Her curfew is 11, JJ”</p><p>“Yes sir,” he said, grinning ear to ear. They walked into the humid air and JJ grabbed the keys out of Kiara’s hand.  </p><p>“I’m driving,” he stated, letting go of her hand so he could jog around the driver’s side.  </p><p>Kiara gave him an odd look but got into the passenger's seat anyways. </p><p>“Where are we going?” she asked. </p><p>“Now that would ruin the surprise wouldn’t it?” he said, hitting the gas out of the parking lot so the tires squealed.  He laughed at Kiara grabbing the roof handle.  </p><p>Kiara couldn’t focus on where they were driving.  She couldn't stop thinking of his words back at the restaurant. “The girl I fell in love with”.  It wasn’t like when she brought him candy he said “I love you.”  It wasn’t like he was saying “I love it when you…” He had said it like it was the real thing. </p><p>She forgot to see where they were going because she couldn’t stop staring at him.  The way he lit up in the streetlamps, his blonde hair drying out from the water sticking up everywhere.  The way a small smile came to his lips as he glanced over at her.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” he said, reaching over and taking her hand in his.  She couldn’t tell him that she was thinking about how she was totally and completely in love with him.  So instead she said, “I’m thinking, where on earth could this boy be taking me?”</p><p>“To your death,” he said in a deep voice, which immediately lightened afterwards saying, “Sorry that was weird.  To someplace special!”</p><p>He pulled the car off on a sideroad and soon the ocean was in front of them and the lighthouse stood in front of them. The car came to a stop and JJ looked at her mischievously.</p><p>“Wanna do some breaking and entering?”</p><p>Kiara put her hand on her heart.  “My favorite thing to do! How did you know?”</p><p>JJ laughed and got out of the car, grabbing Kiara’s hand as they slipped through the dark inside of the lighthouse.  She held onto him tightly as they made their way up the rickety staircase, slightly afraid that JJ would somehow take a wrong step and plunge downwards.  When they made it to the top, JJ sat down, his legs dangling over the side. Kiara sat down beside him.  </p><p>It felt unsafe.  It felt like they could fall at any moment.</p><p> It felt exhilarating.  </p><p>She leaned onto JJ’s shoulder as they watched the surf crash into the rocks below and sighed in content. His arm wrapped around her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb into her side.</p><p>“Did you mean what you said back at the restaurant?” Kiara asked.</p><p>“Depends on what I said.”</p><p>“You said “the girl I fell in love with”.  Do you love me?”</p><p>JJ turned his head towards her and Kiara looked at her boyfriend. The look on his face said his answer before his words could.</p><p>“Yes.  I love you.”</p><p>Kiara reached over and grabbed his face, pressing her lips to his long and sweet.  She pulled away, not opening her eyes as she said, “I love you too JJ.” </p><p>He kissed her, his arms trying to pull her closer, as if she could anymore. She tried to convey to him just how much she loved him through her kiss.   </p><p>The metal creaked and Kiara jumped, clutching onto JJ. </p><p>“Want to finish this down in the car?” he chuckled.  Kiara nodded, getting to her feet.  Before they went down the stairs, Kiara kissed him one last time. </p><p>“JJ?”</p><p>“Yeah Kie?”</p><p>“Will you say it again?  That you love me?”</p><p>JJ grabbed her hands.  </p><p>“I will say it a thousand times if you want, and I will mean everyone of them.  I love you Kiara.  I love you.  I love you. I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Concussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pope starts to think that maybe him and Kiara are not meant to be when JJ gets a concussion and Kiara takes care of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone requested a concussion story a LONG time ago, and I just got around to writing one! I am so sorry, I am the worst.  <br/>I want to do another song prompt, any ideas?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pope knew that him with Kiara just didn’t feel right. Their relationship wasn’t what he always imagined. Something was off, and he found out what it was that afternoon that JJ got hurt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope, JJ, and Kiara were delivering last minute groceries to the country club for the annual member’s banquet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you mijos,” the head cook, Gloria, said as they brought them into the kitchen.  “What would I do without you? Not have enough cherries for the dessert is what. I hate to ask, but can you do something for me? Can you bring these centerpieces to the tables on the balcony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my favorite girlfriend,” JJ winked.  Gloria hit him with her oven mitt but had an affectionate smile for him.  The trio grabbed the vases and headed to the french doors that led to the large outdoor balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun was starting to set and a few golfers were heading up the stairs after finishing their round.  Pope wasn’t even paying attention to them until he heard a voice saying, “Well, well what do we have here?  The help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope tensed and turned to see Kelce and Mike approaching them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello boys,” JJ smirked, “You know I think you mixed up your dates.  The giant tools convention is next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better watch yourself Maybank,” Kelce said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what Kelce? You’ll go tell daddy on me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kelce took a step towards him, but Kiara stepped in the way, putting her hand on JJ’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on let’s go guys,” Kiara said, grabbing Pope’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better listen to your bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope’s fist clenched and he turned around, but JJ’s fist had already connected with Mike’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ!” Kiara shouted, but Kelce already had grabbed JJ and punched him in the jaw.  Pope moved to grab Kelce off him, but Kelce threw him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're going to get it now Maybank,” Mike shouted, grabbing JJ’s arm and tugging it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stumbled backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like Pope was watching it in slow motion but could do nothing to stop it.  JJ was losing his footing and hit the railing. One second he was there, and the next he was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara screamed and ran to the edge.  Kelse and Mike looked at each and took off.  Pope staggered to his feet, going to look over as well but Kiara was already sprinting to the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laying in the bushes, his eyes closed and his lip bleeding. Pope took the stairs </span>
</p><p>
  <span>two at a time and stood over his friend.  JJ was out cold.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come JJ, wake up,” Kiara said, tapping on his face.  JJ moaned, his eyes fluttering open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hurt,” he winced, his eyes closing again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Kiara asked, “Does it feel like you damaged your neck or does anything feel broken?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he replied, struggling to get out of the bushes.  Kiara and Pope both grabbed an arm.  JJ swayed and sat down on the grass “Ow. My head hurts like hell though. Did I black out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just for a second man,” Pope said.  Kiara knelt beside him, taking off her hoodie and pressing the material to JJ’s bloody face. JJ winced as the material touched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have a concussion.  What is the date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ blinked.  “Uhhhh….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about can you say the alphabet backwards?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he can say it forwards normally,” Pope said.  JJ either ignored the jab or was so out of it, the joke didn’t even register. Kiara was clearly worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Pope, let’s get him to the car.  We need to take him to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s eyes got wide.  “No hospital!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J, what if you did something serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shook his head and then winced at the pain.  “I don’t have that kinda money Kie.  Plus they’d call my dad and he would find out I’m living at the chateau, probably get beaten even harder.  Please Kie, just take me home.” He pleaded with her and her eyes softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, and nodded. “Ok. But if I think that you are bleeding internally or something, I am bringing you to the hospital even if I have to rob a bank to pay the bills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ gave her a weak smile. “This ain’t my first concussion Kie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what scares me,” she replied, “Your brain is probably already hanging on by a thread.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope helped JJ to his feet and between the two of them, Kiara and Pope were able to get him to the backseat of Pope’s car.  Kiara climbed in next to him, Pope hopping in the driver’s seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check you for other wounds,” she said softly as JJ laid his head on the window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope couldn’t help but glance in the rearview mirror.  Kiara was looking at JJ with such intensity.  She was tenderly pressing her thumb around JJ’s chest to check for broken ribs. Pope tried to keep his eyes on the road.  But an overwhelming emotion kept him glancing back to Kiara’s gaze on JJ as she took inventory of every one of the scratches.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I looking?” JJ asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hell,” she replied, her hand resting on top of his leg.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope stared at that hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a miracle that he got them to the chateau without crashing.  Pope helped Kiara get JJ out of the car and through the front door.  JJ had been camping out on the couch in John B’s empty house for weeks now. He refused to sleep in the bedroom, in case John B was dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as JJ was laying against the armrest of the couch, Kiara had disappeared to get the first aid kit.  She came back with it in hand along with a bottle of water.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the bush caught most of your fall,” she said, kneeling down on the floor beside the couch.  “You don’t need any stitches, but you have a lot of scratches on your arms and legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ cracked a smile.  “They are my battle wounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara took his arm in her hand and put an antiseptic on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should stop picking fights,” she said, brushing the cloth over each of his scratches to get off the dirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could start backing me up,” he grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start taking defense classes.  Other arm please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck out the other arm and visibly relaxed as the cloth ran over his skin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually no,” he yawned.  “I don’t want you to get hurt like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara smirked.  “I wouldn’t get hurt. I’d be too good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When she got to his right hand, she tentatively ran her fingers over his busted knuckles.  Then she moved to his legs, making sure every drop of blood was cleaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kiara cleaned JJ, Pope sat awkwardly in the armchair, his mind racing with a million thoughts as Kie spoke in soft words to JJ, wiping off the dried blood off his cheeks and poking fun of his already blackening eye.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ’s eyes were drifting shut, and she leaned over to kiss the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep J, we’ll be here when you wake up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the bloody wipes and walked into the kitchen to throw it away.  Pope followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually Kie, I think I might head home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara peered at him.  “Are you ok Pope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded half heartedly.  “Yeah I’m fine.  Just have a lot of things to think through. You staying here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara gave him a small smile.  “Someone has to make sure that JJ doesn’t die on us right?  I’ll probably crash in John B’s bed, I don’t have a stigma against using a missing man’s bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come by tomorrow morning,” Pope said. He didn’t even give her a hug goodbye, just turned to leave, his mind racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara, on the other hand, was not thinking of Pope at all.  Instead her thoughts were filled with worries for JJ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked back into the living room and saw his chest rising and falling with the steady rhythm of sleep. She smiled in spite of herself, and put a blanket over his body.  He looked so fragile laying there. She wanted nothing more to protect this boy from anymore pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara wandered back to the kitchen to find some food and was dismayed to find that there was nothing there but a half jar of peanut butter. She sighed in frustration, realizing that JJ must not have been eating anything else for the past few days. He was going to kill himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ordered a pizza on her phone and settled into the armchair.  There was nothing to </span>
</p><p>
  <span>do here with the electricity having been shut off since John B and Sarah went missing. She flipped through a book that was sitting through the coffee table, but more than once she found herself staring at the boy on the couch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her feelings for JJ started to creep up on her again and she tried to squash them. She had had feelings for JJ for quite a while now, before she got together with Pope.  In fact she liked him from the moment that she first met him.  But she knew that he would only cause her trouble.  Guys like JJ are not good for girls.  So instead Kiara went to Pope.  He was cute and sweet and the kind of guy you wanted to meet your parents.  She had hoped that going out with Pope would get rid of all feelings for JJ.  Yet, they still bubbled up every once in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knock on the door jarred her from thoughts and she saw JJ stir.  When she walked back in the living room after paying the delivery guy, JJ was sitting up rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hungry?” she asked, setting down the box of pizza in front of him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yes,” he mumbled as Kiara went to go get some plates. The smell of pizza wafted through the air as he opened the box to the half veggie lovers and half meat lovers pizza.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara sat down on the couch beside him, handing him a paper plate. He put three slices on it and had an entire one down before he stopped to take a drink of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara pulled her legs up so she was sitting crossed legged watching him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ, when is the last time you ate real food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shrugged.  “Peanut Butter is real food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara sighed and took a bite of her own pizza.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What am I going to do with you boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ gave her a weak smile. “Keep me around for kicks and giggles?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” she asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like my head is broken.  And also my entire body is stinging. But I’ve had worse, I’ll survive. Where’s Pope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He had to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suppose he didn’t want the job of being my doctor.  Oh well, I have the sexie- best nurse around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara glared.  “That’s sexist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ chuckled but didn’t try to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fell into a silence and Kiara thought about how JJ was definitely going to make a flirtatious joke there but he had stopped himself. She admitted to herself that she was disappointed. She missed him flirting with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ ate his half of the pizza plus a slice of Kiara’s.  It led to him complaining about her taste in food, which led Kiara on a rant about why being vegetarian is actually really good for your body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were finished, Kiara cleared away the paper plates and grabbed JJ another bottle of water.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this is really bad for the environment,” she said, handing it to him and settling on the couch beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unscrewed the cap and took a long gulp.  “Yeah well if you want to pay for the water to be turned back on, be my guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come live with me instead?” Kiara offered, but JJ shot it down right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you, I would rather live like a hermit in the woods than have to be in that awkward situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only awkward if you make it that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.  There is no way I could not make that awkward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara wondered what he meant, but decided to drop it.  Instead she said, “I still have like 25% of my data left.  Wanna watch a movie on Netflix?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ agreed and Kiara set up her phone on the coffee table.  JJ was feeling so drowsy that he let Kiara pick the movie.  She set up Poltergeist even though she had seen it at least twenty times.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside her JJ’s eyes were starting to drift shut.  His head slumped and Kiara shifted so that it would land on her shoulder.  She was so tired of trying to fight off her feelings for JJ in order to protect Pope. Just for tonight, she told herself, she would let the feelings in.  Her own eyes drifted shut.  Just for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope had spent the whole night with a raging battle in his head.  Part of him was saying that Kiara was the best thing he had ever gotten and he should fight to keep her.  But the bigger part was telling him that things were not right.  It was clear yesterday that she was in love with JJ, even if she didn’t know herself. She would never be happy with Pope, no matter how hard she tried. And he knew that his best friend was in love with Kiara as well, but was stifling it because of Pope.  And Pope would feel awful if he was the one keeping two people he cared about from being happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up to the chateau the next morning knowing that he was going to give them his blessing to be together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was confirmed that he was doing the right thing when he walked into the living room and saw JJ asleep on the couch with Kiara curled on the other end, using his legs as a pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ moved at the sound of the door closing, struggling to sit up and see what was happening.  Kiara made a noise of discontent and rolled over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Pope,” JJ started and then realised that Kiara was laying on the lower half of him.  “Fuck,” he hissed, trying not to wake up Kiara, “Dude I swear it’s not anything, we just fell asleep watching a movie and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok JJ,” Pope said, “You don’t need to explain anything.  I brought breakfast.”  Pope held up a box of donuts and JJ’s face spread into a huge grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the best man.  Kie, wake up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara mumbled, “Five more minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie I am injured and you are not helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara lifted her head up in a panic, then relaxed at the sight of JJ smirking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey Pope, breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Pope said, setting the box on the coffee table and sitting down in the armchair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the best,” she said, standing up and stretching, the bottom of her hoodie lifting up just enough to show part of her torso.  Pope could see JJ trying to avoid looking in her direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ick, I need to brush my teeth first.  JJ, you got some toothpaste?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you aren’t using my toothbrush,” he replied. Kiara waved him off, grabbing the water bottle off the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wasn’t going to, you nasty.” When Kiara disappeared down the hallway, Pope turned to JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to talk to you about something,” Pope said in a low voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stopped chewing on his donut and swallowed.  “Fuck.  Pope, man I’m sorry I know I overstepped a boundary.  I shouldn’t have fallen asleep with your girlfriend on the couch-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No JJ we aren’t dating,” Pope cut him off.  “I mean we were just seeing if there was something there.  But I don’t think anything more is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was speechless. “Oh. Well uhm, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.  I mean, well I’ve been thinking about things all night and I know that you like her.  A lot.  And I think you should go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously. Me and Kie...it’s not right.  But I see how much she cares about you and I don’t want to get in the way of you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stared at him.  “Are you on crack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ, just fucking be thankful that I’m cool with all of this please?” Pope said annoyed, “I know what I’m doing. I just need to talk to Kie about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ nodded.  “Jesus Pope. You really are serious. I- thanks man. If she lets me, I promise I’ll take care of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s taking care of you,” Pope pointed out, and then quickly shut up when he saw Kiara coming back down the hallway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That toothpaste tastes like shit,” she said, her nose wrinkled in disgust.  “Hand me a donut.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope handed her the box and a silence fell over them which did not go over Kiara’s head.  She looked between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, did I miss something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” JJ said, shoving the rest of the donut in his mouth.  Pope shook his head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weirdos,” Kiara muttered, “Anyways, I am going to head to my house and take a shower.  Pope can you give me a ride?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope got up abruptly. “Yeah of course I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Kiara said, and turned to JJ.  “You are not allowed to get up. Read a book or something, but I don’t want you moving too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ gave her a mock salute.  “Yes ma’am. I’m probably going to go back to sleep.  Someone kept me up all night with her snoring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara winked at him and turned to go out the door bringing Pope along with her.  It left JJ alone to process what Pope had just told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara spent the entire ride talking.  If she noticed that Pope wasn’t adding much to the conversation, she wasn’t acting like it.  When they pulled up to her house, she asked Pope: “Do you want to come in and wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope shook his head.  “I’ll just come back and pick you up. An hour?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She agreed and hopped out of the car.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour and twenty minutes later, Kiara got back into Pope’s car with damp hair, fresh clothes, and a cup of coffee in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry I know I’m late. I got distracted by making coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara looked taken aback.  “Uhm ok…..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope took a deep breath.  “I don’t think we should continue the thing we have going on. I feel like we have been trying to make it work, but neither of us’s heart is really in it.  And I see the way you look at JJ, I can tell that you care for him. And I really think that you two should go for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara stared at him. She blinked before saying, “I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a very similar reaction to what JJ had given him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we should date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got that part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you agree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara looked down at her mug.  “...yeah I do. I just don’t feel that spark between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you should go for JJ,” Pope said, “Because he likes you a hell of a lot. And I know you do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara froze.  “He told you he likes me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie, have you seen him around you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara opened her mouth and then closed it again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this going to be awkward?” she finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope shook his head.  “No. We tried to be more than friends and it just wasn’t there.  We are both cool with it right?”  Kiara nodded. “Then we are all good.  Now I’m going to go drop you at the chateau.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the car in drive and Kiara still sat there speechless.  What a turn of events this had been for her. When they pulled onto the gravel of the chateau and Pope came to a stop, Kiara leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Pope,” she said, and then hopped out of the car. In fact she was almost running towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she came into the living room she saw that JJ was back asleep on the couch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crept over and sat down on the couch by his stomach.  She reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of his face.  His eyes fluttered for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and JJ smiled with his eyes still closed. Kiara kissed him again on the forehead this time.  He opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara grinned back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Pope….?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We talked and decided it was best if we stayed friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ tried to cover up his happiness, but Kiara could see right through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” he started, but Kiara cut him off by kissing him on the lips.  He instantly gave into her, putting his hands on her back and pulling her closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled away, her hands gently resting on his shoulders, she rested her forehead against his, her eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that just happened,” he said, his voice a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” she said softly back.  He opened his eyes, moving his head back so he could meet her sparkling ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my head didn’t feel like it was going to break in half, I would make out with you all day,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patted his knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have all the time for that later.  What would make you feel better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a second, and then readjusted on the couch so she could lay beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep taking care of me,” he said, laying back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I can do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bad History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request from MC27 about Kiara telling JJ's a past relationship with Rafe.  Rafe sucks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>JJ really hadn’t been expecting to fall in love with Kiara. He was attracted to her.  He loved flirting with her.  But after John B and Sarah left, and JJ started to spend more time with just Kiara, he realised this was more than just physical attraction. His heart started to beat faster whenever she smiled in his direction.  He stumbled over his words when she flirted back with.  He found himself not even looking in other girls’ direction because she was the only thing on his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was pretty sure she liked him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though something was holding her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than once he had found himself in a situation where he was seconds away from kissing her. Her eyes gazing into his, firelight flickering on her face.  He glances to her lips.  A look of hesitation on her part.  A flash of pain.  JJ pulling away from her immediately, not wanting to make her uncomfortable though he longed to get closer. Her changing the subject, though visibly upset.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to ask her.  She would tell him when she was ready, he thought.  He didn’t care how long it took.  He was in it for the long game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that she had to like him. She would walk holding his hand, she would hug him when she greeted him, she would laugh at his stupidest jokes.  He would catch her staring at him, and she would look away quickly, a blush creeping on her cheeks.  Yes, she had to like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself watching her watching him again as they sat on their surfboards, the waves gently bobbing them up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we have a movie night tonight?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm with popcorn and M&amp;Ms please?” he replied. “Are we inviting Pope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking just us,” she said, a small, secretive smile on her face. JJ quickly agreed to her idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was so distracted by Kiara when they got back on the shore, he didn’t even see the new group of people who had arrived and were smoking in the parking lot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara was strapping the board onto the top of her jeep when they heard a low whistle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Kiara, you should be careful wearing that little clothing in public. You’ll give guys ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara’s whole body froze.  JJ clenched his jaw and turned to face Rafe. Rafe had left his group of friends at a truck across the parking lot.  They were jeering and wolf whistling as Kiara hopped off the back of her jeep.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ protectively stepped in front of her, hiding most of her from Rafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Rafe, why don’t you fuck off?” JJ spat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafe took a step towards them, and JJ’s arm shot out to keep Kiara behind him.  Rafe looked amused at the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Kiara. Hanging out with pogues is one thing.  But screwing one? That’s a whole new low.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was ready to beat the shit of Rafe.  He would have too, if Kiara didn’t grab his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on J,” she muttered, pulling him to look at her. Her eyes pleaded with him to drop it.  He gave her a little nod, moving to walk to the passenger side. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun you two! Hey Maybank, she really likes it when you pull her hair. She likes it rough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ turned around at breakneck speed, ready to bloody up Rafe’s face. But he froze as he saw Kiara had beaten him to it.  Her fist connected with Rafe’s nose with a sickening crack.  Rafe fell to his knees, his hands clutching his face. JJ would have laughed, if it wasn’t for the look of murder in Rafe’s eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go!” JJ yelled, grabbing Kiara’s hand and pulling it.  She didn’t hesitate as she grabbed the driver’s door handle and ripped it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” JJ heard him shout, but JJ was around the jeep in seconds and inside the passenger seat. He slammed the door shut and hit the lock button before Rafe could wrench the driver door open. Kiara fumbled with the keys, trying to get them in the ignition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might want to get your nose checked out,” JJ motioned to Rafe who was banging on the glass.  Kiara finally started the engine, put the gear in reverse and floored it out of there.  JJ watched amused out his window as Rafe became smaller in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled down the window, flipping him off as he shouted, “See you later asshole!” JJ laughed, high on adrenaline from the encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie that was amazing,” he said, turning to look at her.  But his smile fell when he saw her on the verge of tears, gripping the steering wheel with shaking hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit Kie, are you ok?  Did you break your hand?” JJ asked, his voice edging on panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head quickly. Her lip quivered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ reached for the steering wheel. “No you’re not.  Let me take the wheel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie shook her head again, her grip tightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sat back, not believing her for a second.  “Okay.  Let’s go to John B’s and clean up your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced down alarmed, as if she just realized that there was blood from her cracked knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled into the gravel and JJ hopped out of the car.  Kiara didn’t move.  He walked around to the driver’s side, pulling open the door and gently grabbing her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Kiara, you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara let herself be led into the chateau and sat down on the couch.  JJ disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a warm washcloth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down beside her, taking her right hand in his and pressing the washcloth to it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you didn’t break anything,” JJ said, delicately wiping away the blood.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara gave a weak smile.  “I kept my thumb out, like you taught me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was done, he ran his thumb ever so lightly over the bruises beginning to form. Kiara’s eyes were locked onto the motion, as if the only thing keeping her in this moment was JJ’s touch. He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a feather light kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, all better,” he said, half joking but half wanting for her to be healed of all pain.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were welling up in Kiara’s eyes. She finally looked up at JJ and there was so much pain in them that JJ wanted nothing else but to bring her into his arms and hold her tight until she was better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ wrapped his arms around her and she collapsed into his chest.  Her body started to shake as she sobbed into his shirt. His fingers ran through her hair as he whispered words of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you Kie.  It’s okay, I got you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her until she was able to breathe again.  He held her until her body had finally stilled and her voice came back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ I have to tell you something,” she said into the fabric, not letting go of him.  He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me anything Kiara, that you don’t want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of him.  She sat back, pulling out of his arms so they fell to his lap. Her eyes locked with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to,” she said, “I think...I will feel better if I tell someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ nodded, bracing himself for whatever she was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kie took a deep breath and looked towards her hands.  “I-I sorta dated Rafe when I was a freshman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sat quiet, not wanting to say anything until Kiara got out all of what she had to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me that we had to keep it a secret,” she continued.  “Because Sarah hated me and he didn’t want her to know.  And he was so sweet to me.  And he would do things like sneak me into the country club at night to swim in the pool and he bought me a necklace for Valentine’s Day.  I really thought that it was real. So I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice faltered and JJ could tell she was scared to say what was next.  He reached out to her, his hand grabbing her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Kie,” he said, rubbing reassuring circles on her wrist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed and nodded, still refusing to make eye contact and instead stared at JJ fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept with him. It was my first time and it wasn’t, it wasn’t comfortable. But he told me it would get better, so I- well two months into the relationship I found out that he had a girlfriend. And I didn’t know about it, I wasn’t popular, I didn’t know things.  But I was the other woman. When I got upset with him and told him that he had to choose...he...he laughed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ could feel the anger swelling up inside him, but he willed himself to stay calm.  Suddenly he wished that he had gone in for the second punch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” she said, pulling her hand out of JJ’s grasp, turning away from him.  “I decided to become a pogue.  And I haven’t been with anybody since.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ watched as the girl in front of him put up a wall.  Rafe had broken her. And if it wasn’t for the fact he didn’t want to leave her, he would be out the door right now on his way to murder him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But deep down he knew that wouldn’t help Kiara right now.  Right now she just needed him to be here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara will you look at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes slowly came up from the floor to meet his. Tears were in the corners, threatening to fall at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not break his gaze as he said, “Rafe did a fucked up thing to you.  And I am so, so very sorry that he did that to you. You deserve the world Kiara.  You deserve the absolute best. And I am not that. But if you will settle for someone average, just for today, then I will stay with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara reached for him, pulling him into another embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are exactly what I need right now JJ,” she said into his shoulder. “Can we just lay here on the couch for a while? And watch that movie?  That’s what I’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ rearranged his body so that she could curl up into his side and they turned on some crappy comedy on TV. After a while, Kiara’s eyes drifted shut and he felt her steady breathing against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although he was angry, right now all he felt was peace.  Oh he would feel that anger later, but for right now he was content to stay here on this couch with this girl in his arms forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kiara woke up, thirty minutes later, JJ’s arm was completely numb but he didn’t care in the least.  He watched as her eyes blinked open and a smile came to her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like this,” she said, struggling to sit up.  “I like being on the couch with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinpricks shot through his arm, but he just shook it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it too. We can stay here all night if you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head.  “We don’t have popcorn and candy though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sighed.  “I suppose I will live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara giggled, looking at him with such adoration that JJ truly thought he was the luckiest </span>
</p><p>
  <span>guy in the entire world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you JJ. For everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gazing into his eyes. She glanced at his lips. She leaned in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara are you sure? You have every right to be cautious. I will understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t move away.  Instead her palm cupped his cheek and she didn’t even pause to think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sure of this JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to be told twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing like he had ever felt before, her lips on his. After this moment, he would never be able to remember what it was like to kiss any other girl.  Because Kiara felt so perfect, so right, and for the first time he realized what people meant when they said they felt fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara moved onto his lap and soon she was filling every single one of his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had faith that he would be able to heal this broken girl.  It would take time and it would take a lot of trust. But that’s what you do for love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was absolutely in love with her.  He wouldn’t tell her tonight.  He wouldn’t tell her for a long while, until she told him first. Maybe when he proposed he would tell her that he was in love with her since that night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for now he was just going to stay with her until she got tired of him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Midsummer Alternate Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What would have happened if Kiara had followed JJ when he was chased into the locker room during the Midsummer party.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for the request JIARAISENDGAME!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The entire yard was buzzing with noise. People’s idle chatter, exclaims from old friends, clanking dishes, and the sound of an outer banks summer surrounded Kie. Yet she could hear him clearly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get you some hors devours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spun in circles, her eyes searching for the familiar mop of blonde hair amongst the crowd.  What was he doing here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finally found him, dressed up as a waiter and her excitement over seeing him immediately left because behind him was Rafe and his goons.  Kiara’s face fell, fear rising up in her chest as she handed her glass to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara, honey are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t hear her mother’s concerning protests as she walked away, holding her dress up so she didn’t step on it.  The top of JJ’s head was barely visible above the people blocking her way to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me,” she said politely, trying to get past the bodies, but never taking her eyes off him. Then he reached a door and sprinted inside, the five large guys running after him.  Gone was the polite words as she started to push her way through with shouts of “Move!”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrenched open the door, panicking as she could not tell where the boys had run to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see some guys chasing a waiter? Where did they go?” she asked a couple desperately.  They pointed down the hallway and Kiara sprinted as fast as she could in her heels. Shouting could be heard and she followed the sound of disruption until she reached the men’s locker room. She didn’t even hesitate pushing the door open. She was not going to let them hurt JJ.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him alone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every man in the bathroom swiveled their heads to see the girl in the purple dress standing in front of the lockers, her hands balled up in fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stopped fighting against his captors and his heart stopped. Terror filled him when he saw her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked so innocent with her dress and the crown of flowers nestled in her hair. She was so soft, so perfect looking that she did not belong in the middle of a braw in the men’s locker room no less. If it wasn’t for the look of absolute murder in her eyes, you would think she stumbled upon them by accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well what do we have here?” Rafe smirked, stepping toward Kiara.  “Coming to join in on the fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ snapped and lunged towards Rafe, but Rafe’s friends held JJ firm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck away from her Rafe!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ met Kiara’s eyes. He pleaded with her silently to turn around and get away.  But Kiara was stubborn as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go!” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafe laughed.  “Come on Kie, you know we can’t do that.  He came to our territory, he’s not supposed to be here.  Someone has to teach him a lesson.” Rafe turned back to JJ smirking, “A lesson you’ll remember, Maybank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I invited him,” Kiara said, stepping towards Rafe and grabbing his shoulder to pull him away from JJ.  “He can be here, he’s my date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafe shook off her hand and glared at her, but Kiara did not back down.  JJ wished more than anything that he could take Kiara’s hand right now and that they could walk away. Go away from this party, away from these Kooks and forget the world.  But the tight grips on his arms were preventing him from going to her and he felt like this was the moment where they were going to finally break him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go Kiara!” JJ shouted desperately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara glanced over Rafe’s shoulder to where JJ was being held.  She met his sharp blue eyes and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not without you.  Let. My Date. Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafe grinned and took a step towards Kiara.  Kiara took a step backwards.  JJ’s heart was beating out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need a reminder Kie,” Rafe said, “Of why you don’t bring whitetrash to the country club.”  He took another step towards her, his grin getting wider. “You know you look pretty good tonight for a pogue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sprung towards Rafe, rage filling every bit of his body. If he wasn’t already weak from his dad’s last beating, he would have been able to get free of these guys.  He used every bit of his strength, thrashing around like a wild animal trying to get free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEAVE HER ALONE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rafe ignored JJ, stepping towards Kiara, forcing her back against the lockers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ screamed. Tried every insulting name in his book to get Rafe’s attention away from Kiara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCKING BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME, JUST DON’T TOUCH HER.” He was almost begging, pleading for them to let her go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara kept the look of disgust and murder in her eyes even though JJ knew she was scared.  Rafe grabbed her wrists in a swift movement and pushed himself against her. He leaned his head towards her and she spat in his face. He backed up, but did not let go of her wrists, instead squeezing them tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ kicked and thrashed and screamed, but he was no match for four guys. This was how he was going to die, using all of his energy but being helpless as Rafe was seconds away from hurting Kiara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their savior came as the door burst open and a security guard walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ felt the hands on his arms let go of him and in seconds he was in front of Rafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU SON OF A BITCH.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ used all of that pent up anger to land a punch in Rafe’s face.  The security guard grabbed his arm as JJ tried desperately to attack Rafe.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ,” Kiara screamed, “JJ STOP!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her pleads brought him back and he stopped fighting. The security guard roughly pulled JJ towards the door.  Kiara followed close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went through the yard, causing all the partygoers to pause and watch as JJ was led out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara!” her mom shouted, but Kiara kept walking.  Finally the security guard pushed JJ causing him to stumble a little bit. Kiara grabbed onto his arm, steadying him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” she said, gesturing away from the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ nodded, his head still spinning.  “Pope!” he shouted, “John B! We out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other pogues appeared beside them and the four of them ran off, away from the stupid party and the angry parents. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara was still in her dress, it getting covered in ash as she laid against JJ’s shoulder in front of the fire.  It was a friendly gesture, something she often did with any of the boys yet felt entirely different tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were finally calming down, her body no longer shaking as JJ’s arm rested protectively around her shoulders. She hadn’t cried yet and she prided herself on that, but now that adrenaline was no longer racing through her veins the tears threatened to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” JJ whispered, out of earshot of John B and Pope who were jacking around on the other side of the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ squeezed her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you spat in Rafe’s face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile crept on Kiara’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have punched him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have been amazing. Five on one and a half, we could have taken them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara sat up, annoyed.  “One and a half?  Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about me,” JJ smirked, “I wasn’t at my full potential otherwise I would have beaten all their asses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara laughed and laid her head back on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ sighed in content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Kie, for coming to rescue me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time they touch you, I’ll kill them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ couldn’t agree more. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiara and JJ are always being flirty with one another, but never acted on it.  Now, when Kiara brings a boy to hang out with them,  JJ has to deal with the jealous feeling of her being with another.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a request that was made sooooo long ago, but I always liked the idea and I finally made it! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone knew that JJ had a thing for Kiara.  He didn’t even try to hide it.  When she walked into the room, his attention was immediately pulled to her. He hung onto every word that she said. He was always ready with a flirty reply.  His friends teased him endlessly about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just ask her out already?” Pope asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Kiara is a gorgeous, rich, goddess of a girl,” JJ had replied, “And I am white trash living on my friend's couch because my life is so fucked up.  She could never be with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So JJ kept their relationship just how it was: him flirting with her every chance he got and her laughing along as friends do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was content for the most part of this relationship until the day Kiara brought a boy to the chateau.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boys, this is Sam.  Sam, these are my boys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ almost dropped the can in his hand. “Excuse me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a little wave, his other hand in Kiara’s.  When JJ spotted this, he froze in his spot.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B glanced over at JJ, nervously going to shake this boy’s hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey bro. I’m John B.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook it, sizing John B up. Pope came over next to shake it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Pope.  Nice to meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ refused to get up, instead giving him a little wave.  “JJ.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you all,” Sam said, seemingly happy with the results of his assessments of the guys.  “Kiara says you call yourselves the pogues?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone living on this side of the island is a pogue, Kiara is the exception,” John B explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And where are you from?” JJ asked, an angry edge to his voice that did not go unnoticed by the occupants of the room. It earned a glare from Kiara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for the summer,” Sam replied, “I met Kiara at her dad’s restaurant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah a tourist,” JJ said, undeterred from the look he got from Kiara.  “How nice.  The whole summer you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. The whole summer. Plenty of time to spend with the people here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened and Sarah walked in holding a bag in one hand and her hydroflask in the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I thought we were heading out on the water, why aren’t you down at the boat-” she paused as she saw Sam. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam,” he said, sticking out his hand.  Sarah shifted her bag to the other hand so she could shake it, clearly confused.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bringing him along today,” Kiara said, giving Sam a smile and swinging their clasped </span>
</p><p>
  <span>hands.  Sarah’s eyes went wide and she looked over at JJ, not even being subtle about it.  JJ was clearly fuming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah tried to compose herself.  “Well. This should be interesting.  Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, let's,” Pope said, moving to head out the door.  “Please god let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara pulled Sam out the screen door, John B and Sarah trailing behind them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t going to be pretty,” Sarah whispered to him, glancing over at JJ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B grimaced but shrugged.  “Kie can bring whoever she wants.  It’s not like her and JJ have anything past flirting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, I feel bad for JJ. It will be miserable to see the girl he’s in love with flirting with another guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a feeling that we will be feeling bad for Sam by the end of the day,” John B said, “JJ is not going to let the guy have a nice moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was the last to exit the chateau, clearly upset with the turn of events.  Although a small voice in the back of his head told him not to be a dick because Kiara was not his, a louder voice was telling him that this asshat needed to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JJ was sitting grumpily next to Sarah on one side of the boat, staring down Kiara and this boy on the other.  Sarah elbowed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ stop looking at them, it’s creepy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he not look at them. That dumbass had his arm around Kiara’s shoulders, dangling his hand too close to her.  He would grin while whispering something in her ear, making Kiara laugh. Douche.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B pulled the boat up to their favorite swimming spot and shut off the boat.  Pope threw the anchor over.  JJ stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the seat. He was well aware that Kiara was eying him and he was hoping Sam knew it as well.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you swim pretty boy?” JJ asked, crossing his arms making sure Kie would get a good view of his forearms.  Sam looked over the edge at the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah dude, I’m just going to stay on the boat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ raised an eyebrow. “You can’t swim. Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can swim, I just don’t like to,” Sam said defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow good thing you took a vacation to the friggin coast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay off JJ,” Kiara snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, Kie, who vacations to the ocean if you don’t like water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t choose where we summer,” Sam said, “But I am very happy that my parents chose here.”  He smiled at Kiara and she bit her lip at him.  JJ turned around, mocking Sam under his breath before diving off the side of the boat. He surfaced moments later flicking the wet hair out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The rest of y’all coming in or you gonna pussy out like our new friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pope cannonballed next to JJ, John B picking Sarah up and pulling her off the side of the boat as well.  Kiara got up from her spot and took off her cover up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going in?” Sam asked.  Kiara shrugged.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hot.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran and jumped off the side splashing JJ. He wasted no time in grabbing her waist   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>as she reemerged from the water and she let out a shriek. She kicked against him laughing, and JJ made sure to make eye contact with Sam while he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam looked pissed.  JJ was satisfied. Point one to JJ. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John B, I need help!” Kiara shouted. John B lunged at JJ tackling him, and JJ felt Kiara break free to his disappointment. But he wasn’t going to let it show, instead getting into a tumble with his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a good swim, Kiara said, “I am so thirsty, did we bring Dr. Pepper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget?” Sarah replied, as the gang headed to the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up Carrera,” JJ teased, nudging Kie as she reached the ladder.  Kie, of course, decided to take as much time as she could pulling herself up to annoy him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ was far from annoyed as he watched as her perfect body came into view and god dammit why did she have to look so good. He didn’t even hide it on his face that she was killing him. She grabbed a towel laughing at him and wrapped it around herself. Sarah handed her a can from the cooler and Kie sat down next to Sam.  She stretched out on the seat, laying her legs on his lap.  Sam’s arms settled on them and JJ could have murdered him when his fingers started to make patterns on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ, you’re staring again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ jumped a little at Sarah’s sudden presence next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t be touching her,” he muttered, but turned away from the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah gave him a look of pity and put her arm on his shoulder. “I’m sorry J. I know you like her, it’s not fair to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can date whoever she wants, I don’t care” JJ said and went to get a drink. But even he didn’t believe his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surf supposed to be good tomorrow,” John B said, lounging in the driver’s seat.  “We can finally end the debate of who can do a better aerial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m game,” JJ said, taking a sip and sitting on the edge.  “Just don’t be crying when I beat your ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I join this competition?” Kiara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” John B said, “But you are gonna look pretty pathetic next to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara scoffed. “Maybe next to J, but you John B? Your Tail Slide is weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” JJ cut in, “Are you admitting that I am the best surfer here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara rolled her eyes. “I don’t like to say it, but yes you are the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, is anyone recording this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara shook her head smiling. “Get off your high horse, Maybank.  There are plenty of other things that you are not the best at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Golfing,” Pope offered.  JJ’s face turned to disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of us even like golfing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mini-golfing,” John B offered, “Dirt biking, swimming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so the best swimmer here,” JJ interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys broke out into an argument, Pope stating that he was the only one that took swim lessons as a child, JJ arguing that swim lessons meant nothing because he was tossed into the water as a child and learned just fine, and John B saying that he was the only one out of the three of them that had been a lifeguard (for two days and then got fired). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there is only one way to settle this,” Pope said, “A race. Kie? Sarah?  You in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah shook her head. “I’d put you all to shame, don’t want to embarrass you.” John B kissed her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sweetie, you keep thinking that. Kie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Kiara said, “I don’t work out as much as you all, I have no chance. But my money is on JJ. Have you seen him mow a lawn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ winked at her. “You got that right babe, I’ll win this for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll race,” Sam suddenly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone raised their eyebrows.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought you couldn’t swim,” JJ asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that I didn’t like to. Not that I couldn’t. I swim at the Y all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara sat up nervously.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam are you sure?  Swimming out here is a little different than swimming in a lap pool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam shook it off. “I’m a good swimmer, I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He swims at the Y, Kie,” JJ mocked, putting down his can and standing up stretching his arms up in the air. “Seriously dude? You wouldn’t even swim when we were just jumping off the boat. You shouldn’t race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of anger passed Sam’s face. “I said I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shrugged.  “Fine. But don’t expect us to be saving your ass when you get stuck out on </span>
</p><p>
  <span>the buoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was decided they were to race out to the buoy and back. The four boys jumped into the water so they would all start at the same point. Kiara sat on her knees by Sarah at the boat’s edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Sarah shouted, “Set, GO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four boys pushed off, rocking the boat.  JJ has a lead on the others almost immediately.  As much as the others didn’t want to admit it, JJ did the most manual labor so was a bit stronger than the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was quickly finding out that swimming at the Y was much different.  Not only was he behind the others, but he was being pushed off course by wakes from far off boats.  Kiara started chewing on her thumbnail.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ circled the buoy and started heading back.  He was a good five yards ahead of the others when he reached the boat.  Pope and John B followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suck on that losers, I beat you by a mile!” JJ laughed as he pulled himself up into the boat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you cheated somehow,” Pope said, following him. “Did you start before she said go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair and square Pope. Fair. And. Square. I’m just the best at everything I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bantering was interrupted by Kiara’s shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Sam, swim towards the buoy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys looked over to see that Sam had floated off course and was now quite a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>distance away from the buoy. He was clearly struggling to make his way back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a pity,” JJ said, “Guess he’s a goner.” Kiara smacked him in the chest hard.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get him,” John B sighed, “Hand me the life preserver Pope?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later John B was driving them back home, Sam wrapped in a towel and Kiara fussing over him.  JJ was disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we take him to the ER?” JJ asked, with fake earnesty. “He might need an ambulance Kie, I’ll call 911.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara glared at him. “Shut up JJ , he could have died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ rolled his eyes. “Well maybe if he knew how to swim we wouldn’t be in this situation. Come on, we usually stay on the water all day, this is stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam wants to go back so we are going back,” she snapped. If JJ was smart he would have stopped talking.  But no one ever said that JJ was smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh of course, because we have to do whatever your boy toy wants to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they weren’t on a moving boat, Kiara would have stood up and told him off. Instead she settled for a murderous look in his direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John B pulled into the dock by his house, and Pope hopped out to tie the boat up.  Kiara helped Sam to stand, leading him over to the dock. Sam caught JJ’s eyes and gave him a little victory smirk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything Sam? A shock blanket? Some swimming lessons?” JJ sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Kiara’s taking care of me pretty well,” Sam said smugly, “thank you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some tips then. Ocean water isn’t chlorinated and it has these things called currents and waves. Maybe next time don’t come to the coast if you can’t swim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam threw down his towel. “Do you have a problem with me dude? Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I have a problem with you. You need to get your fucking touron ass out of our territory.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were standing inches from each other now, JJ’s fist clenched in fists ready to beat the shit out of this guy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ STOP IT,” Kiara shouted, inserting herself between the two, her hands pushing on JJ’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiara,” he said through gritted teeth. “This fuckwad-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“JJ GO TO THE HOUSE NOW.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for Sam, JJ could never refuse her. So he gave one last piercing glare in the guy’s direction before turning around and heading down the path to the chateau. Kiara muttered an apology to Sam before following JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she was behind him, but he didn’t turn around.  He was a little afraid of what she would say to him when she caught up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen door slammed when he entered the kitchen and within seconds he heard it open again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around finally, to see Kiara staring at him. She was fuming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ JJ, you need to explain to me because I just don’t get it. Why did you have to be such a fucking asshole to him? Do you just like ruining things for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ruining things for you? I was helping you. You can do so much better than that guy Kiara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you?” she snapped back.  The remark hit JJ hard, but he quickly tried to deflect the blow with more bitter words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I even care, I should just let you get yourself screwed over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you fucking serious JJ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I am. You’re my friend and I love you, so sorry that I get a little angry when you pick at these absolute douches to be with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh just shut up. I know exactly why you are acting like this,” Kiara stepped back, her voice raising. “You are mad because I am no longer within arm’s length in case you want someone to mess around with. Sorry JJ, but I am so done with being played with!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you talking about?!?” JJ yelled back.  “I never played with you!  Hell I never even kissed you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara rolled her eyes. “Please. Just last Friday you said that I looked ‘extremely sexy’ in my dress and that you would pay a couple hundreds to be the one to take me home. And not even an hour later you were macking that orange haired california chick like I wasn’t even there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ froze, feeling like he had just been hit in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara huffed and pushed passed him, but JJ caught her arm and spun her back towards him.  She tried to pull out of his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me go JJ or I swear to god I’ll kick you in the balls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up Kie,  I need to know what the hell you mean.  Were you jealous of me and that girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara set her jaw.  “No shit Sherlock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ stared at her, her sharp brown eyes unwavering as she glared back at him. Suddenly he felt like the world was tilting and he needed to sit down.  Instead he braced himself on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kie I never meant to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why tease me all this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t teasing.  I just...I really fucking like you Kiara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That cleared nothing up for Kiara, who was still furious. “You like me?  Then why not make a move JJ. I think my intentions were pretty clear; I tried everything to get a response out of you short of just grabbing your face and kissing you, but you never made a move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ shook his head. “Because I would be shit for you Kiara. I am not even close to being good enough for you.  Why would you ever want someone like me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara stamped her foot, exasperated.  “Jesus Christ JJ you are such a drama queen.”  And then she grabbed his face roughly pulling him to her, covering his mouth with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone were to walk in during that moment, you would think that this was the last kiss JJ was ever going to get. He grabbed her hips, pulling her roughly to him and loving the feeling of how she perfectly fit against him. He picked her up and put her on the counter in one swift move, not even breaking from her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She ran her fingers up his spine, over his neck and into his hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so perfect,” he said in between kisses, “ I love this. But. I’m still not.  Good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara grabbed his head and pulled him back so she could meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking care JJ about what you’ve done or whatever. You are perfect for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she started kissing him again to prove it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and neither cared to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. What's up guys?” John B said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ pulled away for a second to say “Leave, now”.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah sure, but uhm what should I say to Sam?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him to fuck off,” JJ growled, nipping at Kiara’s ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara bit her lip and said, “Tell him that I’ll text him later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the door slam and JJ let out a little chuckle.  “I kind of want to see his face when he realizes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wasn’t that bad of guy J.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t care,” JJ responded, “Wanna go make out in the living room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiara would text Sam later saying that she was sorry for how the day went but she didn’t think that they were going to work out.  She went with that instead of JJ’s suggestion of “You lost again, jackass”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ thought he was content with his flirty relationship before, but now that he could actually touch her he realized that he had been settling for shit.  Kiara had been right, they were perfect for each, and JJ was so happy that they had gotten over their jealousy and had just went for it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>